Ask L
by VoiceAmongTheDead
Summary: Greetings. I am L. I have decided to answer any questions you ask through the review box. So please ask away. UPDATED
1. Introduction

Greetings. I am L. I have taken liberty in answering questions from all of you via review box. So ask away.


	2. Questions

**Animelover1002- Are you really L, cause I highly doubt it. Oh, well, I'll humor you and myself for two minutes and ask to see if you really are L. ****Who killed themselves when there was too much pressure to become you? ****Who is the killer in the LA BB Murder Cases? ****What was your alias when you met Raye Penber's fiancee? ****What is the third Kira's name? ****What is a Death Note? ****Who is Rem? ****Who is Near, Mello, and Matt? ****If you can answer all of these correctly, then you're the real L. If not, then you're a fraud and you better admitt it to the world. Sayonara(L)!**

Dear Animelover1002

A killed himself because of the pressure and he was born with shinigami eyes. The killer was Beyond Birthday. The imposter of me used the name of Rue Ryuzaki, but as for me, I used the name Ryuzaki. The third Kira was Kyosuke Higuchi. The Death Note is a killer notebook that belongs to a Shinigami. Rem is a Shinigami that kills me later to save Misa Amane. And Near, Mello, and Matt are my successos should I die they will take my place and they are also orphans.

Do any of these answers satisfy you?

**LizluvsSpongebob- I don't really know what to ask...um, what's your favorite ice cream flavor? omg, I'm so retarded...**

Dear LizluvsSpongebob

I like all sorts of flavors, but I mainly like strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla.

**hikarugirl- Hi L! Oh my gosh... I can't believe I have this great oportunity... So, I've been asking this to me for a while... What are the chances of you and Sayu Yaagami to have a relationship? I mean, as a couple... And another thing... Do you have a girlfriend? Or did you ever have one? What's your type of girl? Could you decribe it??**

Dear hikarugirl

The chances of Miss Yagami and I having a couple relationship is near to nonexistence. She is much younger than I although I don't deny that she is very beautiful. We will never have a relationship. I do not have a girlfriend. I've had a crush in the past. I like women that are modest and intelligent. And perhaps with black hair.

**216596- This should be interesting. How do we know you are the real L as you say? There is a nintey-eight percent chance that L would not reveal his identity to anyone without good reason.**

Dear 216596

You do not have to believe that I am the real L. And might I add that you do sound a lot like Light the way you said that. But if you read the beginning, then you will not doubt me.

**Penguini- Did you die a virgin?**

Dear Penguini

Yes I did. But I am not ashamed of it either.

**Orohippus- Lawliet, why is it you always go by your first name rather than your last?**

Dear Orohippus

Because it is a convienent alias. Many people will assume that it is a made up name and will think nothing of it. And if I used my last name then Light would have been able to kill me sooner.

**Wasabikitty10- Hi! I have a few important questions, to see if you're really L.**

**1) Do you wear green boxers?**

**2) Isn't it awesome that I had cake for breakfast yesterday?**

**3) Did you ever kiss anyone in your life?**

**4) Do you love Light?**

Dear Wasabikitty10

1) I don't wear underware. I find them as constricting as socks and so rather hate them.

2) As much as I like cake, I prefer fruit in the morning. But cake is fine and yes it is... awesome.

3) Yes, but... I'd rather not talk about it.

4) Hmmm...Interesting question. Light is sort of a rival. He and I do not love each other...at all. Although on a lighter note, I wouldn't acturally go as far as to kill him. Maybe just send him to prison.

**toya1255-Admitt it you loved Misa! Say it!...uh? Sorry...jejeje...Just can't help it...( I know u loved her...)  
**

Dear toya1255

I do not love Misa. I find her rather annoying. She is a little to well...annoying and dense.


	3. Questions 2

**Kazexx- O0; This is an odd question to ask...but did you ever get sick in your life? I cannot recall you ever saying anything of the sort...**

Dear kazexx,

I have been sick in my life. But I find that wearing long sleeves and loose pants help lower the chances.

**Animelover1002- Normaly, I would be freaking out right about now, but you made a mistake! A did NOT have shinigami eyes that was Beyond Birthday!**

Dear Animlover1002,

You are very astute. I'm sure you are the only person who caught this. This was merely a test to see how much others know about me. It seems I have underestimated you. Forgive me for not taking you seriously. But now I must say that I'm impressed. Many people tend to skip over that detail so I wished to see who knows me. Perhaps we will work together one day?

**kisa sohma cookie- (blush) Hi L...excuse me (walks away and squeals like a fangirl.then comes back)Kay i'm all good now. Anyways, first question is, of course IS THE CAKE A LIE!!(i've been dying to ask you that sorry.) 2nd, are you good with children? Or would you sit there and stare at them until they ran away? 3rd, you stated in chapter 2 that you had a crush on someone..who if you don't mind me asking? 4th and last one for now is can i hug you?...i'm sorry i just love you so much!... that wasn't supposed to sound as creepy as it did. Gomen eru, please answer soon!**

Dear kisa sohma cookie,

The cake is not a lie. I'm not terribly good with children, but I know how to help them. I would not intentionally scare them by staring. I perfer not to tell people my crush as I still care for them so I cannot share that. I 'm sorry if it sounds rude so please forgive me. I suppose you can hug me (opens arms wide and looks awkwardly at you while waiting.)

**216596- " And I might add that you do sound a lot like Light the way you said that."...Light-Kira or Light Yagami? There is a very important difference between the two..."And if I used my last name then Light would have been able to kill me sooner."...Didn't Rem kill you? ARE YOU LIKE B CONCERNING THE SEREIES AKAKUKIN CHACHA?!**

Dear 216596,

I am reffering to Light-Kira. Only he would come up with a sort of percentage and staement like that. And Rem killed me because she can see my name and I had no idea that she was with Light kun. I'm not sure what you are reffering jn the last question. I do apologize.


	4. Questions 3

**Right Is Never Wrong-**

**Alanna: OMG I HAVE A QUESTION!**

**Ashi: Better not be about socks...or any other type of clothing...**

**Alanna: Psh yeah as if, L one quick question... what are your views on Splenda/Equal(No calorie sweetners)?**

**Ashi: O.o Splenda -grumbles- if your GOING TO USE SUGAR then USE THE REAL THING!**

**Alanna: You've said that before...**

**Ashi: No duh...**

**Alanna: You planning on asking something?**

**Ashi: ZILSAOMGMOD!**

**Alanna: I'll let you know right now...yes she's normally like this...yes she does have an abnormally high intelligence...which means she's not as stupid as she acts like it...except when reprogramming things not meant to be reprogramed...and yes she probably eats more sugar then you...and yes apparently that IS possible...**

**Ashi: Hehe...kk I can't think anymore...-walks away...into door-**

**Alanna: Nice job Ashi...well tata all!!**

Dear Right Is Never Wrong,

First of all I have to say I like your penname. And as to answer your question, I really don't like Splenda or Equal. I would rather have the real sugar if possible as it raises my thinking by at least five percent.

**Penguini- I'm fascinated with Beyond Birthday. Could you tell me what you know about him? (It's okay, I don't mind spoilers.)**

Dear Penguini,

I have to tell you that I am not at liberty to disclose information about him. Although you may ask questions about me, you may not ask questions regarding this particular individual. I do apologize for the inconvienence.

**phollie- Before we get started, would you like some cake? offers slice of strawberry cake Did you consider Light as your real friend even though you suspected him of being Kira? What was your best subject in school? Do you know that you have AMAZING hair?**

Dear phollie,

I'm sorry, but I do not except any food from anyone unless it is Watari or someone who I feel would not be after me. I consider Light kun more of a rival than a friend. I have my purposes for saying he is my friend. I was good in every subject, so it would have to be everything. Pray tell, what is so amazing about my hair?

**Spidey3000-Yay! A funny Deathnote fic that isn't yaoi! OK, here's my questions:**

**1) Judging by who I'm guessing your crush was, are you sad that Light killed her with the Death Note in the chapter he met her?(damn it, why'd the writer have to kill her? all the other somewhat attractive female characters are either background characters or on Kira's side...)**

**2) Did you know that someone in Light's class likes you? I don't remember her name, but she appears twice...**

**3) If Nao...your crush hadn't been engaged, would you have pursued her? You and her are one of my favorite DN pairings.**

**4) Do you think Misa and Matsuda, if paired in fanfiction, should have more humor fics instead of all those angst/hurt/comfort fics?**

**5) Are you proud of Near for outsmarting Light?**

**6) Do you acknowledge the possibility that you may have actually been partially responsible for Light becoming even more devious as the series progressed?**

**7) Do you like the DN movie? I heard you win in it...**

**8) Are you aware that there are hordes of crazy fangirls that think you and Light would make a good couple?**

Dear Spidey3000,

1) A good guess, but it is not her. Although I feel sad for her loss as well as her death.

2) Yes, her name is Kyoko.

3) I would not pursue Miss Misora.

4) Well, in real life, they are already a humor fic of thier own. So I wouldn't see the purpose.

5) Indeed I am.

6) Yes. He may not have killed so many had I not pursued him. But, I am childish and therefore am the cause of so many innocent people to lose thier lives. I feel he may not have killed the ones that were not criminals if they were not some how connected to me.

7) Hmm... Well, I have to admit. It was pretty good.

8) Yes I am. But I must press that Light kun and I do not have a couple sort of relationship.

**TwighlightNatalia-**

**Eru-chan made a mistake in chapter one! You do wear underware- red boxers, at that. In the episode where you went with Raito and MisaMisa on a date for the first time you fought with Raito and he grabbed you by the shirt collar, yanking said shirt skyward and revealing a rather interesting sight- red boxers. Or perhaps they were red and white stripped boxers, I can't recall. Either way, you made a mistake. Also you make a lot of spelling and grammer mistakes. Alright, now that I'm done chewing you out...Answer me this: What are Matt, Mello, and Near's real names. No spelling errors, I have thirteen so I'll know! Here's another question: How tall are you? This is a trick question.;)**

Dear TwilightNatalia,

Ah. I should have specified. I forgot that I began to wear boxers during the time that Light and I wear chained together. This was to avoid discomfort. Sorry for the confusion. As for the spelling and grammer errors, I tend to type to fast making it difficult for the computer to catch up. Matt's name is Mail Jeevas, Mello is Mihael Keehl, and Near is Nate River. And I am about 5' 8".

**Megan Marianne Crossheart- OMG L!OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!**

**Kya 1!1!!11!!**

**L!! OMG ok, umm...can I ask u this; which do you like more, Mello or Near? and what about Matt?**

Dear Megan Marianne Crossheart,

I have to say that I like them all equally. They each balance each other out.

**216596- " I am reffering to Light-Kira. Only he would come up with a sort of percentage and statement like that." Apart from you, of course?( I had to allow the two percent chance because the death note is a tricky thing...) Either way, just for that, allow me to point out another hole in your anecdote." I don't wear underware. I find them as constircting as socks and so rather hate them." Yet as your fight with Light Yagami, and yes I was paying attention, you wear at the very least gray boxers/undergarnments. And allow me to clarify my last question. Do you share a fondness like B's over the anime/manga Akazukin Cha Cha?**

Dear 216596,

Yes apart from me. As, I have explained above, I forgot that I recently started wearing boxers while being chained to Light to avoid discomfort. No, I do not have a fondness for Akazukin Cha Cha.

**Orohippus- Mr. Lawliet, had you ever considered any profession other than detective work? If so, what? I am amused by the fact that you only take on cases that interest you(or are worth over a million dollars or more than ten people have died, but mostly the interset thing). Had you not made the selection for your successesor because your death was unexpected, or were you aware that Near and Mello could not succeed without each other's help?**

Dear Orohippus,

You may call me L. I never really thought about having a different occupancy. I was aware that Near and Mello would need to help each other as they are both still children.


	5. Questions 4

**TheRecorder- Hello, L-san. I have a few question, if it's not to much trouble, but I hope you won't deny me the satisfaction of them being answered. First, it is odd how much sugar you intake. In fact, it is so much that I would like to know if you could give a rough estimate of your daily intake. In addition, you mention once that if one uses their brain, they will not get overweight. If this is true, what kind of activities do partake in to complete such a feat of using all that sugar? Another thing that is very obvious to see is that you do not seem to sleep. In fact, only once do we see you with your eyes closed, and that was during that event that caused so many problems for your fans. Just when, if at all, do you sleep? Along that same thread, but also steering into territory often discussed, yet never quite satisfied, during the time you spent chained to Light Yagami, how were the sleeping arrangements dealt with? I understand the entire matter has been seized upon by some fanfiction writers and twisted to less-than savory purposes. Another question I have is pertaining to your original successors. As you have already, ah, stated, you refuse to share any information on the one known as B, Backup, Beyond Birthday, or Rue Ryuzaki, but I would like to know about A. As we understand, the pressure of succending you drove the boy to suicide, but I would like to know more about the exact causes. I'm afraid this may sound rude, but what part specifically did you play in A's mental collapse? Perhaps did you personally ask too much of him, maybe frequently checked on his progress to his knowledge, or anything else that would bring enormous urgentcy and stakes upon everything A did in his mind? Forgive me if I offend. My final questions relate to your unusual name, L Lawliet. Where were you born and what nationality are you? Everything from British to French has been proposed, but it is just too hard to come to a definitive conclusion without ultimate confirmation.  
I look forward to seeing my questions answered, if possible.**

Dear TheRecorder,

My intake of sugar varies each day. But as a rough estimate, I probably consume about 2 to 2 1/2 pounds of sugar each day. Unless there are days that I eat more or less. I use about 95 percent of my brain everyday due to the fact that I am a detective and therefore must keep an active mind. I suggest trying to solve puzzles and read detective work related stories or articles. They help you use different parts of your brain. It is true, I do not sleep very often. Sometimes my mind keeps on working and it is unfortunate that my body tends to sleep during different parts of the day. Often times I go days without sleep until my body causes me to collapse without warning. Often times Watari must wake me up and inform me that I fell asleep on my computer. Light kun and I shared a room. I usually stayed up on my laptop while he slept. He had to wear a sort of tag that was attached to his ankle. If he left the vicinity of the bed, an alarm would go off. And might I add that Light kun tends to get very angry and violent when he has to do this. I feel that A may have liked the title, but ultimatly realized that being L is more than it seems. I also figure that he may have felt that dying was the only way out. I may be the one to blame, he was never really a strong person under pressure. And so, I pushed him to his limit. I also suspect he felt ashamed and humiliated. I would rather not reveal my nationality as it may give others clues to my past. So pardon me for not answering this question.

**Penguini-Sorry to bother you again. :) But if it's not too personal, I'd like to ask another question. Alright...so, everyone's pretty sure you came from Wammy's House. What were your biological parents like? Or were you too young to remember them?**

Dear Penguini,

It's all right. You are not a bother. I prefer not to answer this question as it may reveal important information. So again pardon me.

**Wasabikitty10-Oh, so THAT's what those green boxers were.**

:D

Can I hug you too?

--WK

Dear Wasabikitty10,

sigh I guess you can have a hug too. (opens arms again and waits awkwardly.)

**-Again-**

**Wasabikitty10-ZOMG IMPOSTER! I have seen your underwear, when you and Light were fighting, and grabbing eachother's shirts, and it's GREEN.**

:D

...I know you'd rather not talk about it, but did you kiss Light?

...And yes, I know that I'm a freak. Another question: How much do you weigh?! And another: HOW TALL ARE YOU?!

I betcha I'm taller.

--WK

Dear Wasabikitty10,

If you read the last chapter, then you will finally understand my statement. I have never kissed Light kun and never will. I'm about 110 pounds and I am about 5' 8".

**TwilightTarabekah-1. You answered questions about things that happened after your death...so you're dead now, right? How are you answering questions?  
2. Why can't you give people information about B? Most people already know some things about him.  
3. There's one more thing I'm confused about. You said you started wearing boxers when you and Light were chained together "to avoid discomfort." Did you mean that in the sense that it would be awkward or something? I'm only asking about this because of your saying earlier that you thought underwear was uncomfortable.**

Dear TwilightTarabekah,

1) As I have said before, in the story I am dead. But in real life, I am not.

2) I cannot give information because I have to follow the higher up's rules. Even though I may be a great detective I must follow rules and laws myself.

3) Even though underware is uncomfortable, I wore it due to the fact that Light kun and I had to share a room. It would have been very poor conduct of me if I were to be unpresentable at any time. Also, I would not doubt that Light kun's father would have thrown a fit if his son were to tell him that I do not wear underware.

**Right Is Never Wrong-**

**Alanna: OMK!  
Ashi: ...  
Alanna: MSN HAS A SPELLING MISTAKE!  
Ashi: They're not perfect...  
Alanna: but they ARE the MSN people!  
Ashi: I have spelling mistakes all the time...  
Alanna: But your spelling intolerant!  
Ashi: Shut up  
Alanna: Question L, have you EVER had probloms with things? like Ashi's spelling issues...  
Ashi: There not that bad!  
Alanna: You spelt the wrong...  
Ashi: shut up...  
Alanna: My point made  
Ashi: Your an idiot  
Alanna: I know**

Dear Right Is Never Wrong,

Yes. But only because I type so fast.

**Phear the Insane-Okay... this is awkward. I'm talking to someone pretending to be a dead anime character... Oh well, I've done weirder stuff- anyway. Now, whoever you are, you ever tasted Salt Sild? And do ya know how to speak/read/write Norwegian? Oh, ever rode a horse? 8D I'm hungry... DX**

Bon voyage whoever you are! 8D

Dear Phear the Insane,

If you read the above, you will see that I am not dead. I have never tasted Salt Slid. I can speak, read, and write Norwegian. And yes, I have ridden a horse before.

**phollie-Thank you for the answers! And I'm not sure why you have such awesome hair...it's just very...animated? lol.  
One more question that I forgot to ask...if you found a Death Note on the ground, what would you do with it? Turn it in, keep it a secret, hopefully not use it like Light?**

Dear phollie,

You are welcome. Animated hair hmm...That's a new one. If I found a Death Note, I would most likely give it back to the shinigami.

**michi-nin-ano... i was gonna ask you something else, kinda important... which is why i forgot it ." here's another one though, just to satisfy my curiousity: is your cruch ever mentioned or ever appear in the series?**

Dear michi-nin,

My crush is not mentioned in the story.

**216596-"As, I have explained above, I forgot that I recently started wearing boxers while being chained to Light to avoid discomfort"  
-Growls- forgive me for not reading the reveiws posted after mine. -Grumble grumble-  
Now, L, lets see how you handle this...  
1) Light Yagami is Kira, Kira is Light Yagami. Misa Amane is obviously the second Kira, yet when Amane drops her arguments and simply says she will do as Light says, the later saying she managed to convince Higuchi that she was the second Kira (which she was), you neglected to ask HOW she managed to do so. (And no "He's totally in love with me" does not qualify as an admissible excuse)  
2) Have you seen Akazukin Cha Cha? (that Could explain why you don't like it.)  
3) MAJOR SLIP-UP! Why did you not keep a constant watch on Rem? (if there was a super-natural being in the same room with me that could kill me without a seconds notice, I WOULD WATCH IT.)  
4) What exactly do you mean by "the good guys always win" or "justice will prevail"?  
5) Can you be sure that B is really dead?  
And last but not least,  
6) WHY IS IT THAT ALL OF THESE PEOPLE ARE DROPPING OF CARDIAC ARREST AND NO-ONE EVEN THINKS ABOUT USING CPR?! It is quite possible for one to die and still live, after all…**

Dear 216596,

1) I was unable to ask her out loud, but I later confided it to Watari. A mistake on my half.

2) Yes I have.

3) I was more concerned with Watari at the time.

4) I just said that to make the others feel better. I often see these lines appear in military areas and felt they should be added.

5) No, I can not.

6) When someone's name is written in the Death Note there is no going back. And by the time they hit the floor, they were pretty much dead. As a matter of fact, I'm surprised that I managed to say a few last words before dying.

**YumiStar-Ok L, First I like to state that I will not question weather your the real L or not. You've gotten enough of that. Secound, beware my spelling grammer. sometimes I type too fast and sometimes my brain shuts down and I can't spell a word correctly. ANYWAY, I ask different questions.**

1)Have you've ever played any RpG game before?

2)Though I know your anti-Kira, do you think that there are some peoele that the world would be better off with?

3)What's your favorute Anime?

Um, that's it for now, I guess. Good luck with any future cases! :D

-YumiStar

Dear YumiStar,

1) Yes I have. With Matt and that was when I was very young.

2) Yes there always are.

3) I prefer to read detective novels.

Thank you for the good luck.

A musing on Death Note-

Isn't it ironic that both Light kun and I die from heart attacks caused by a shinigami?


	6. Questions 5

**toya1255-oh! Hello, me again...told u, get used to it...Anyways, Can I hug u too?! Aw you are so cute!! maybe that's why u have more fangirls than thet smartass...sorry...Light. I was again wondering...do u like reading fanfiction? Or would u write something besides this? or something like that...Another hug? Yes? U are so cute! x3!**

Dear toya1255,

sigh I guess you may hug me. I do not mind fanfiction s long as it is close to what the real topic is. And no, I would not write anything else.

**Halibel Lecter-G'morning, Lawliet-dono! Thank you for taking the time from your busy schedule to chat with your fans. bows If I may...**

1: Are you hypoglycemic? No offense, but there must be SOME sort of phisiological quirk that allows you to process almost solely sugar and simple carbohydrates, with no protein intake, and still function correctly.

2: In most Death Note fanfiction, you are paired with somebody, almost as if pairings are some sort of prerequisite for a good story. Most of the time you're paired with somebody you've never come close to likng, period (think Misa, Light, Mello, Matt, Near...gags). Any thoughts on the cause (and possible cures for) this?

3: Near shares quite a few of your personality quirks, including the way he sits, walks, and speaks. Are you in any way related?

Thank you!

Dear Halibel Lecter,

1) No, I do not have hypoglycemic. I consume sugar to help keep me focused and awake.

2) There are no cures. And quite frankly, I feel that it is okay for them to express themselves. However, I tend to frown when there is fanfiction about me.

3) No. Near and I are not related. Copying me is his way of expressing admiration towards me.

**land of lost socks-dear L, I was wondering where you live. Not the location but do you live is a shack, a house, a cave, or somrthing like that. I also would like to know if you have any alergies cats, dogs, pollen Ect. thanks.**

Dearshudder land of lost socks,

I must ask why you would choose such a horrible pen name? I tend to live in hotel rooms, switching them everyday. But, if on an off chance that I take a break, I visit my home. I have a small mansion to myself and Watari. (You'll see a huge room with just one computer and that is one of my rooms.) And no, I am not allergic to anything.

**-Again-**

**land of lost socks-Heh.. one more question. I see you have an account on fanfiction. Do you ever read any if so what are your favorits?sorry for forgeting this in the first question. And my little sister would like a hug.**

Dear land of lost socks,

I found myself drawn to one that happens to be one of my close agents. Even though it is an Inuyasha fanfic, it was quite strong. It's called "Kimono," and it is very good. Your little sister can have a hug.

**Haku'sBest13-Let me start by saying that I love you! XD Well, you were born on halloween, if I'm not mistaken. The main tradition where I come from for that holiday is to go out trick or treating(or in my case, taking kids out to do that) in which children go to different houses and get candy(the one day of the year were everyone suddenly doesn't care if someone's a pedophile, because they have candy!). Did this in any way have some affect on you to make you fond of sugar? Also, can I have a hug too?! **

Dear Haku'sBest13,

I know what Halloween is. In England, it is most commonly known as All Hallow's Eve. (By the way, Ireland is where Halloween originated.) And no, being born on Halloween does not effect my liking for sweets. sigh I suppose you can have a hug as well. (just grabs you and hugs.)

**Reneey Umbra-I'm not going to ask if you are L or not, I believe you must be annoyed to explain how you are L over and over and over. I will ask you some questions from an obsessive fan-girl mind..**

1)Do you have an apple computer? "L" in "L: Change The World" had an apple computer

2)Do you believe that Apple is taken over the world? I mean the i-pods, the computers, I-phones...

3)Briefs or thongs?

4)How do you prounce your last name?

5)Did you take the name "Ryuzaki" because B.B almost got away from you?

6)Did you actually expect Naomi to destory her laptop?

7)Would you date a meat eater or a vegan?

8)If a fan girl decided to bear hug, would you think that she's trying to kill you?

9)If Light wasn't Kira, and you were gay, would you date him?

10)Do you get annoyed with people who give you over ten-thousand questions?

11)Can you do chat-speak?

12)What's your favorite horror movie?

13) Also, can I bear hug you?

Dear Reneey Umbra,

1) Yes I have one.

2) No. Apple is just a very big company.

3) I do not understand this question. Are you pertaining this to me or someone else?

4) It's pronounced as L Lawlight.

5) No. Ryuzaki is just a name that I am fond of.

6) Yes I did. After all, she was an FBI agent.

7) Hmm...I'm not really into dating right now. But both are fine.

8) No it would just annoy me.

9) Theoretically no. He is a very violent person.

10) Yes. But I answer them to get to know them better.

11) Yes I can.

12) I don't watch tv that often. But most likely Sleepy Hollow.

13) No. As I have stated, I find those hugs annoying. I don't see what's so great about someone trying to break your back through a hug.

**Phear the Insane-I don't believe you. 'Cause I'm NOT a moron. The only way to get a person from a friggin' anime here would be to use a OBE and DT whoever yar looking for here. Which I highly doubt. And since ya know Norwegian, I'm not gonna bother write in english... Fordi jeg er for lat. Fremdeles, du burde da greie komme med en logisk forklaring på det meste da. Hvilken farge var den hesten du red på da? Skimmel? Og jo, DU ER DØD SÅ LEV MED DET! DX Det ga ikke mening, gjorde det? Du, 'L', gi meg en GOD forklaring på HVORFOR du IKKE er DØD? Og ikke noe 'se over' eller noe sånt du. D8**

Dear Phear the Insane,

I never said that you are a moron. As a matter of fact I'm impressed that you know Norwegian. The horse I rode once was white and it's name was Pure Heart. I must assure you that I am not dead. And I answer questions to those who wish to know or learn something from me. As well as me trying to find some one that I have been looking for has been rumored to be here.

**SkywardShadow-First off, L-sama,I gotta say that you are fantastic. (Were..are..whatever.)  
A sweet, funny guy. I just about sent hate mail to the authors when you were killed off...-sigh-  
Now that I'm done sounding like a pile of mush..  
1. You called Light your first-ever friend. But in "Death Note How To Read 13" the author says that that comment was a lie, that you never considered Light a friend. Who was telling the truth here, you or the author?  
2. If you had lived, who do you think you would have chosen as your heir-Miheal or Nate? (It feels odd saying their real names...)  
3. I can't help but wonder why you were named L. I mean, it's awesome, but who would think to name their kid L...?  
Well, domo arigato for taking the time to read this...  
You are the best! -hugs-**

Dear SkywardShadow,

1) The author is correct. I see Light kun more as a rival.

2) I most likely would have chosen Near. He is much more calmer than Mello, who always sees everything as a race with Near.

3) There is a reason, but I cannot tell you that.

**LizluvsSpongebob-omg! since ur giving out hugs: can i have a hug?!**

Dear LizluvsSpongebob,

sigh Yes you may have one as well. (just grabs you and hugs.)

**Penguini-What is your honest opinion of Light Yagami? I would think that the victim would hate his murderer deeply, but it's really difficult for me to comprehend you feeling such an emotion. Would you agree with this saying?: "Whenever a man does a thoroughly stupid thing, it is always from the noblest motives." Do you think that would apply to Light? If so, could you ever forgive him? His vision of a utopian world, void of criminals was beautiful, I'll admit, but I do agree with your justice much more so than Light's. Do you agree? Could you ever forgive him, because his motives were pure for the most part?**

Dear Penguini,

I think that Light kun is very arrogant and very self concieted. I believe the line does pertain to Light kun. He was trying to punish criminals that had yet to be caught, or were caught. This gave everyone hope that there could be a world with no crime. I could not forgive Light kun. He has killed far to many innocent people to save his own skin. I feel that the method of catching criminals is a lot better than acturally killing them. Maybe one day I will.

**toya1255-I can't sleep and I have the laptop with me so, guess I'll play for a while. I'm crazy, as someone around there said it was weird to talk to a dead ANIME character...yes I know I'm insane, however I'm thirsty for knowledge...need to question...did u have a good relationship with the kids, I mean Matt, Mello and Near? In the anime, Mello said u made him a promise, the promise to catch and execute Kira. Also, Mello seems to be like ur biggest fan. He seems like he wants to be like u when older...I think it's cute and nice if you have a good relationship with the kids. As I see it, u are the best example for them maybe as a mentor or something, like a parent so they feel safe...I don't know...I was just wondering...u seem to really care about them...maybe...just maybe, the nearest thing to a family...no offense, of course...just wondering...**

See ya!! (blows a kiss right to the cheek) xD

Dear toya1255,

I had a very good relationship with Near, Matt, and Mello. And yes, I promised to catch Kira to Mello, but I was unable to keep that promise as I died in the book. And yes, they are the closest thing to family I have. (Looks bewildered at you for kiss and slightly blushes.)

**-Again-**

**toya1255-Ok. I have more questions. I can't deny the fact tha this is very addicting...it's kinda funny u know?...Anyway I'm bored and curious so...deal with me...ah! and get used to it...  
Here it is. How old were u when Watari took you to Wammy's?...and how about martial arts, how mwny styles do u master? And tennis! Tell me...when did u started to practise this sport?...I bet u had a los of spare time at Wammy's...oh! That was a question too! Ok, till nex time!! See ya and take care. Hugs and Kisses!!**

Dear toya1255,

I was about five when I went to Wammy's. I have mastered a good twelve martial art styles, but I mainly like to use the ones that only require my feet. I started tennis when I was about seven. No, I didn't have a lot of spare time.

**LXZAIDE4EVA-Hai L, don't mind my penname, my friend made this account for me, but i am quite fond of u. here, would u like some cake and tea? hands u cake and tea anyway, back to business. I am willing to make u an offer. if i gave u all the cake u've evr wanted, imported from the finest bakery in London, would you consider marrying me. this offer includes all the coffee and tea u want made by yours truly. also, what's you favorite kind of donut, mine's the kind with chocolate frosting.**

Dear LXZAIDE4EVA,

I do not mind your pen name. I'm sorry, but I do not eat anything offered to me unless it is Watari or someone does not look as though they will hurt me. I'm sorry but I must decline. I do not feel like marrying anyone at this time. I also like the donuts with chocolate frosting.


	7. Questions 6

**Ice Among Fire-L, there are only two question in which I can think of at the moment. Do you know how Light keeps his hair so perfectly straight? And DON'T tell me that you have no idea because you were chained to him for a reasonable amount of time to be able to answer this question. Forgive me if this next question is a bit outrageous. At the beginning of the manga series when you first met the task force members, you had eyebrows. After a few chapters, they disappeared. What happened to them?**

Dear Ice Among Fire,

Light kun puts alot of hairspray and mousse into his hair to keep it like that. Also anti-frizz shampoo and conditioner is what he prefers to use. My hair tends to cover up my eyebrows most of the time.

**Phear the Insane-Oh... Det ga jammen i meg mening! 8D Og jeg veit DU ikke sa det, er bare vant til sånt... XD Det blir en vane! Hehe... språk er min sterke side! X3 Naw! Så søtt! Hvilken rase? Str. 1- 2- eller 3-? Jeg er og forblir en heste-freak så... Okay... du er vel ikke det da! X3 Hem... finne... noen? OO Høres... kjedelig ut... DX Lurer på hvem det kan være... Hvordan har du lært deg Norsk egentling? Og kan du Svensk da? 8D**

Buh-bye

Dear Phear the Insane,

I can do swedish as well. And no, I am not Norwegian.

**Geenie ate me-Okay, no hugs, no are you L questions, and no offering you food. Got it. But I can ask you some so to speak, ridiculous yet rather puzzling questions?**

1) Okay this has been bothering me. From what I can tell Beyond Bithday never met you in person. So how was he able to know exactly what you looked like and copy you?

2) You've been constantly saying that Light was your rival not a friend, so why rub his foot? I mean...that's just...weird...I don't rub my rival's foot...

3) In one of the questions you claimed that you were surprised to say some last words before you died, I really just recall you falling over and Light smiling like the Grinch. Unless you mean when you were calling for Watari...

4) One day I decided to ask my friend Krissy this, who's is better, Light's or L's? Her response was that Light had no and you had too much of one from your sweets...What's your feelings on that?

5) Besides Misa, who did you find the most annoying in the group when working on the Kira case?

6) I liked you from the start, and you were always my favorite character...AND I MEAN IT! But why was I upset that you won in the Death Note movie Last name?

7) Do you think my user-name is Godawful?

8) In yaoi fics, why are you always the perverted one?

9) Have you ever had a imaginary friend?

10) If I shamelessly advertised my Death Note fics would you...

A) Read them.

B) Not read them.

C) Pretend that you read them.

11) Do you think Light is a psycho path?

I know, a lot of stupid mindless questions but...I'm sure you're used to it by now...ANSWER AT RISK! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dear Geenie ate me,

1) He somehow saw me using other means.

2) I did that to stall some time and ask him a few questions and tell him some things in return.

3) No. I was able to say a few words, although they did not come out coherently.

4) I'm not sure what you are asking here.

5) Matsuda hands down.

6) I have no idea. Maybe you have a secret desire for Light kun to win?

7) Not at all.

8) I have no idea, but I wish it would stop.

9) No. I've always been a little to serious.

10) I may analyze them. No, more like skim through them to see if they are interesting. However, I rarely read any.

11) No. He is very intelligent. Light kun just has a rather unusual look on how criminals should be punished.

**hikarugirl-Hi L!!  
Thanks for your answer! You rock!**

But now I have another question... Well, it's not exactly a question, but... Anyway, I was wondering if you could possibly tell us a joke.

C'mon, you have to know at least one!

Ok, hope you answer..

kisses,

hikaru!

Dear hikarugirl,

Q: What does a man do standing up that a woman does sitting down and a dog does on three legs?

a: Shake hands.

Mello told me that one.

**TwilightNatalia-I would like to note that although you answered my first question, pertaining to the true names of the three, you did not outwit me regarding my second inquiry. The trick was, no one knows any information regarding L's physical statistics. The true L would have refused to disclose this information. All figures that appear in 13 are estimates based on his physical appearance in comparison to other characters, namely Light. Also, I notice a pattern in your spelling and grammar mistakes. Even when the correct spellings of things are given to you, you do not spell them correctly. I believe this to be a cause of L's lack of awareness of the cut and paste tools provided in the most basic of computers. Goodbye, imposter.  
L**

Dear TwilightNatalia,

Ah, I see. I never did tell you my statistics at all. As a matter of fact I gave you only the ones that were in the thirteenth book. Only Watari and myself know my true height and weight. Do you really think that I would be as foolish as to give you real answers to those questions? Furthermore, even those answers are very misguiding. To think you would rely on a book for the anwers to myself is just ludicrous. And you are very wise to believe that I use the cut and paste method, but I only do that to save time as I am currently very busy. But rest assured, when I have the time to go through and thoroughly rewrite it I shall. Until next time, L.

**kisa sohma cookie-Yay!!(runs to you and hugs)you're warm. Its so cold where i live right now...Anyway time for more questions, 1. Did you ever get really tired at one time and then mistake Near for a giant marshmellow and try to eat his head? I know kinda out there but it could happen (he's fluffy..)2. Are you really a pervert like Misa says? I mean i know you said everything you did was for investigative purposes but i remeber the author saying at one point that you're very good at lying (looks at you suspiciously.)Not that i would mind, i'd still love you! 3. My friend begged me to ask you this so if you want to kick someone kick her, but are you ticklish? (if the answer is yes then run...run fast...she will chase you around...trust me T-T)4. What type of music do you like to listen to? Okay thats all for now Lawliet-kun! thank you (kisses you one the cheek and runs away...fast**

Dear kisa sohma cookie,

1) No. I never have.

2) No. The likelyhood of me being a pervert is about 5 percent.

3) Yes I am. I doubt she will catch me though considering the fact that you don't know where I am.

I listen to classical and opera music as it increases my thinking ability by at least seven percent.

(stares after you.) What's gotten into her?

**michi-nin-Well, not sure if I'm sorry about this, but I don't believe you're L. Anything you can do to prove to me that you are? Here's another question for you: who's the only person in the world(not Watari) that can hack into your database? That is all.**

dear michi-nin,

Beyond Birthday once did and the government of course can get into my database.

**Wounded Shell Of Myself-L, I must ask...in chapter 3, somebody asked you Matt's, Mello's, and Near's real names, and you gave them out...something unlikely of you to do. May I ask why?**

But what I really want to know...would you go (or have you ever been) to The Rocky Horror Picture Show? What do (or did) you think of it? I am quite aware of your desire to work most of the time, and you would much prefer to read detective novels instead of watch TV or movies...but it is still something I would like to know.

What do you do when you are not working? Surely you must have some other hobby besides cracking cases and annoying Light.

OK enough with the questions. hugs you Bye!

Dear Wounded Shell Of Myself,

I feel it is pointless to hide thier names as everyone seems to know them through the books of Death Note. I have never seen the Rocky Horror Picture Show and so I could not give you a straight answer for that. I go and visit the Wammy's house to check on Near, Matt, and Mello.

**LizluvsSpongebob-THANX SO MUCH 4 THE HUG! OMG! OMG! okay, so would u ever consider marrying some1 or having kids? just wondering. oh n...can i have another hug?! thanx!  
Liz**

Dear LizluvsSpongebob,

You're welcome. Hmm...I never thought about that. Probably not. I couldn't be to sure if they really love me or if they were going to hurt me. sigh I guess you can have another one.

**Animelover1002-crosses armsSo to put it simply you thought I was an idiot?How rude!...shrugsOh well!Heck,you shouldn't trust everyone you meet on the internet!Anyway,I have another question,is everybody who died in the show also dead in real life?Oh and Helena wanted to know if Matt(a.k.a Mail Jeeves)is still alive.shakes headSilly fangirls.They'll destroy us all!**

Sayonara!

Dear Animelover1002,

No. I never said you were an idiot. They are not dead in real life. Yes, he is still alive. In person. In the book, he is dead.

**-Again-**

**Animelover1002-OKAY PEOPLE!WE'VE ESTABLISHED HE WEARS GOd DAMN UNDERWEAR!WILL YOU STOP MAKING SUCK A FUSS OVER IT?!I MEAN IT'S UNDERWEAR FOR GOD'S SAKE!huffsSorry for my out burst,just it was begining to me off that some girls are completely emgrossed in men's underwear!Its sick and pervy!sticks out toungeBLECK!And if anybody has a problem feel free to email me!**

You are forgiven and I must agree with you. I'm beginning to regret answering that question.

**-And Again-**

**Animelover1002-I have another question!(Yes,I know this is my 3rd email but I don't care!)Why is everyone asking for hugs?I mean you can't go through the computer to hug him!The computer is SOLID!**

Dear Animelover1002,

I have no idea why everyone wants a hug. Is hugging a new fad or something? I'm sorry but I don't understand why someone would want to hug someone they do not know so well. And again I agree. You cannot get a hug through a computer as it is sooild and whoever is on the other side could be millions of miles away from you.

**Wasabikitty10-SQUEE! Even though there is a 87.9 percent chance that you are not L, I'm going to hug you anyway! (glomps)**

Ok, I'm done.

...Here, as an apology for all my annoyingness, take this wedding cake that I stole from... I dunno.

I think it's strawberry. You may have it all! WHOOT! (runs in circles screaming)

--WK

Dear Wasabikitty10,

(stares and starts thinking of ways to escape.) Uhh...Thank you for the cake although I don't think you need anymore.

**toya1255-I know L doesn't like to disclose any kind of information, but could u please tell me who are u looking for? At least a hint?...I'm not a moron...so I'm perfectly able to deduce it. I love solving puzzles to...my IQ proves it. I won't tell u...I know u don't want to know either...so why bother? until next time! (kiss u on the cheek...again xD)**

Dear toya1255,

I'm sorry but as this is a case, I'm not allowed to tell you anything that might put you at risk. And I do not doubt you have a good I.Q.

**ChibiPandaChan-Hm, I'm unsure whether or not I SHOULD do this, considering it's more of an impulsive idea that I got, and I usually regret impulsive decisions, but why not? I have nothing better to do. I will be honest, because I can't stand people who don't give honest opinions...I don't think you are L. But that's just me. You could be for all I know (shrug). You get enough of that "are you really L" bullsh-t from too many other people. You answer a lot of questions, and first I'd like to say that I do appricate how you are not giving half-assed answers like most others would. Thank you. First of my questions; does it ever bother you that there are many fan girls who might try to tackle (slash) attack you if they ever saw you (assuming you're actually L of course)? Second, Death note is based off of real people, or is most of it made up? Because it seems far-fetched, but you never know really. Third: You said that you enjoy spedning time with Mello, Matt and Near, and that they complete each other, or rather, balance each other out. I would like your opininon on how you think so, if you do not mind. Here's something else: why have a fan fiction acount? There are many other places you could've gone to, so why this one? Five: I understand that you do not enjoy yaoi that concerns you. To be honest, I wouldn't either. It's rather creepy, I think. But if it was incredibly well written, with a good story-line (and it didn't involve you) would you still read it? The last question: I know that information on BB is classified, and A isn't...did you feel anything when you realized that "Kira" killed BB, or when A died? Was there some kind of remorse or just a pang of sadness? I think I've been bothering you for long enough...I apologize for spelling mistakes and language...and anything else I forgot to mention...**

Dear ChibiPandaChan,

Yes. Which is why it is another good reason for me being in hiding. It is made up of course. But most of the people, such as myself, are what inspired this story. Mello is more spontanious than Near and so Mello gives Near outside information. However Near is calm and can use that in order to figure things out. Matt sort acts as a 'go between' with Mello and Near. He can make both of them work together if necessary. That is how they balance each other out. There is a rumor that someone I am looking for is here. Probably not. I'm not into yaoi/yuri/or hentai. I did indeed feel a little remorse. And a little disappointed in both of them.


	8. Questions 7

**Animelover1002-See!Someone actually agrees with me that you can't go through the computer!ADn yes I do blieve it is a new fad or something.And I know you didn't call me an idiot(and I aplogize for thinking that),just I had homework over load!And I know you're the real L because I did the math!And Hurt my brain while I was at it!**

Sayonara!

Dear Animelover1002,

I see. Well just keep doing your homework then.

**-Again-**

**Animelover1002-In chapter 6, you told one lady that when you listen to opera and classical music in raises your IQ by 7,but you told Jessie that it raises by 10!Why is that?ANd I'm sorry I email so much!**

Dear Animelover1002,

I thought that I may have been pushing it when I said it raised my IQ by ten percent. So I reevaluated my calculation.

**Peaches and Sweet Cream-Konnichiwa/Ohayou gozaimasu, L-kun! Obviously, I have a few (a lot more than a few) questions for you...  
(a) If Mail-kun was the only one left to solve the Kira case after you died, do you think he would have won?  
(b) When did you first try candy?  
(c) Did you ever confess to your crush?  
(d) Have you ever been confessed, love-wise, to?  
(e) Apart from being you real name, do you think L could stand for anything?  
(f) Why did you never choose a successor?  
(g) Is Nate-kun obsessed with toys simply because he was influenced by his own looks?  
(h) What's your favorite band/singer?  
(i) Do you ever celebrate your birthday? If so, how?  
(j) Did you ever meet Mail's, Mihael's, and/or Near's parent(s)  
(k) Have you ever seen people who cosplay as you? If so, what are your thoughts on their costumes?  
(l) Who's your favorite task force member, personality-wise?  
Love and kisses to my favorite detective,  
-Peaches and Sweet Cream**

Dear Peaches and Sweet Cream,

I must say that I like the pen name as that is one of my favorite desserts.

(a) Perhaps. I cannot say for sure. He tends to be a slacker sometimes.

(b) Probably when I was four.

(c) Yes.

(d) Yes.

(e) Maybe.

(f) I left the spot open to those who would push themselves. Also it allows someone to do it of thier own free will. I would never want someone to do it if they could not handle the stress, as was the case with A. I thought he had it in him, but I was wrong in the end.

(g) Near plays with toys to help him think. Just like I eat sweets to help me focus.

(h) Sarah Brightman. She is an opera star.

(i) I don't really celebrate it. A birthday is almost like every other day for me. And not many people remember it any way.

(j) No. I have not.

(k) Yes I have. I must say that some of them are really close to me.

(l) Most likely Soichiro Yagami. He is serious and really takes upholding justice seriously. The only thing that is annoying is that he often puts his family before and would make up excuses for his son than see the truth in front of his eyes.

**TwilightNatalia-I did not say that you used the cut and paste tool, I was implying that you did not know how. In one of my previous reviews I made certain every word was spelled correctly and they still appeared in that chapter wrong. I am also not relying on the book, I meant you would even have given us an idea of your true height and weight. I do not believe that every calculation in that book is correct, nearly all the characters are severely underweight for their heights. Clearly these aren't accurate numbers. Are you done arguing with me yet, a lot of people say I should be a lawyer because I've almost never lost an arguement. Tara and my mother are the only two people who ever win. And I doubt an L imposter will either.  
L**

Dear TwilightNatalia,

Hmmm...It seems that you have not followed me close enough. I only repeated facts to you from the book to see your reaction. It seems you are determined to stop me. Perhaps you are somehow invloved with the person I am looking for? There may be a three percent chance that you are in league with that person. And if you wish to challenge me than I have no choice but to keep facing you through and through. I have said before, I am childish and hate to lose just as much as you. But I will give you a shot. Let's see how well of a lawyer you may become then. Because as of so far, I am unimpressed. Until next time, L.

**KiraXchan-Hello, I am Kira. Am I your rumor?**

Dear KiraXchan,

I highly doubt you are the person I am looking for. There is only a two percent chance that you may be the person. And there is only a three percent chance that the person I am looking for would tell me that.

**ChibiPandaChan-Makes sense, I think, to be in hiding. Interesting to know that such people inspired the story. May I inquire as to how you met the author? I also think it's interesting on how you say they balance each other out. That was how I thought they would all work together. I have another question however. Why make a fan fic? If you don't mind me asking, is it to attract the attention of however you're supposedly looking for? Hm, I have a question for you about accuracy of characters portrayed, and that is; how well is it? Obviously, being based off of real people, I'm sure that there are different things, but it would be...nice? to know...Hm, I am unsure how to phrase that properly.**

Dear ChibiPandaChan,

We met by a very interesting situation. Of course I cannot tell you as it may give me away. Yes, it is to attract the attention of the one that I am trying to catch. It is fairly on the dot. Some of them are however, a little extreme. Light kun and Misa were fairly different in the book than in real life.

**Amaya the Winged Fox-As much as I'd like to bombard you with "Are you really L?" questions, I accept that some things in life that seem completely absurd are actually true. If you aren't really L than it's okay because this is a fun way to spend some time on the net. If you are, than I thank you for sharing some of your time with us readers.**

1) You said that there's a rumor that someone you're looking for may be on fanfiction. Is this why you set up this "fanfic", in hopes of luring that person out (assuming they read DN fanfics at all)?

2) I can't help but notice you sighing whenever someone wants to hug you. Do you find that annoying/akward/disturbing/etc.?

3) You once said that Light is your first/only (can't remember which) friend. What are your thoughts on how MANY people across the globe would like to be your friends, and that a good number of them would like to glomp/kidnap/-insert unappropriate thing here- you?

4) What are your thoughts on fangirl/boyism and obsessive fangirl/boyism?

5) While we're on that subject, you're thoughts on fangirl/boyism on minor and mostly unknown characters like Matt and BB?

Thank you for taking the time to answer our questions, Lawlipop! Or would you prefer caram-L more?

P.S.: Since I feel that you don't enjoy hugging so much, how about a smile? )

Dear Amaya the Winged Fox,

1) Quite correct. I was afraid others would not have caught on. Only few managed to and that somehow makes me both happy and worried.

2) It's more out of reluctance. I just don't see why so many would want a hug.

3) I just hope they know that they will never find me.

4) I think that it is ridiculous. There should be no reason for someone to get obsessive over somebody.

5) That is up to them on who they like.

You may call me L, Ryuzaki, or Ruga. Please never refer me to any of those names again. And you may smile at me.

**Geenie ate me-Yay! You answered them! But it makes me kinda want to ask more...here...lemme think up of some...**

1) What if Light really wasn't Kira? (And yes, I know he is, but just for the moment, WHAT IF he wasn't?)

2) Why can't Near stand?

3) Did you look up to Yagami-san? Light's dad?

4) What were you thinking when you stood there as Light passed away on the last episode?

5) Okay, this has to be the most stupidest one...My apologies..but...If you're the perverted one in the yaoi fan fics, what I'm wondering is...WHY IS LIGHT ALWAYS THE WOMAN?! Awkward.

6) If I started a Ask Kira fic, would that be considered copying?

7) Why were you reading magazines about Misa? And this was before you met her and knew she was the 2nd Kira...And you did know what issue she started on...Are you really a fan? Or perhaps, were a fan?

8) Near called Light a serial killer, do you agree? (I've been waiting for somebody to say that to his face...)

Turns out you may possibly be right about the whole secret desire for Light to win thing...BUT I HATE HIS GUTS! AH! But I was rooting for him and not Near...I don't like Near...

Thanks for answering the first time and and if you answer these, thanks again. L OWNS ALL!!

Dear Geenie ate me,

1) I believe he would have become a great detective.

2) Near can stand. He just chooses not to.

3) In a way. He was a very noble man indeed. Something that I admire really.

4) Two words..."I win."

5) I have no idea. Probably because he complains alot.

6) Yes it would be.

7) I'm not really a fan. But as soon as I came to Japan her name was all I heard. I was curious And read about her. When I found out that she had lost her parents at the hands of a burglar, I decided to keep a watch on her.

8) Yes I do agree. Even though Light kun thinks what he is doing is right, it isn't. He even killed people who were innocent.

**phollie-Tehehe, it's me again...sorry, but this is growing to be quite addictive.**

Do you have a favorite season/book/color?  
Do you consider Watari as a father figure or just someone that you trust with your identity? Both, perchance?  
Does being a detective, especially the greatest in the world, ever get tiring? Does it have many negative aspects?

Dear phollie,

My favorit season is fall. My favorite book is "The Black Dahlia," by James Ellroy. And my favorite color is white. I see Watari as a trusted friend and advisor. Yes it does get tiring after a while. But I always want to bring criminals to an end. So, therefore, I really enjoy what I do.

**Penguini-1. What inspired your username? (I like it, by the way.)**

2. Do you have a Myspace?

3. Do your feet ever get really cold, especially in the winter? (What with you never wearing anything on your feet.)

4. Do you not sleep because of insomnia, or because you force yourself to be awake because you think eight hours every night is a monumental waste of time?

5. What is your ethnic background? I'm curious, and it's difficult to tell with animation.

6. What is the best book you've ever read?

7. What is your favorite flavor of jelly/jam?

Thanks,  
Katie

Dear Penguini,

1. There is more to it than a name.

2. No I do not.

3. Sometimes, but I'm stubborn and refuse to wear socks.

4. A little bit of both.

5. I cannot tell you this. It could be vital information.

6. "The Black Dahlia."

7. I like any kind really.

**X-bLaCk-MoOn-sHiNiGaMi-X-Random question.**

I dare you to write a yaoi fic.

It's not a question. I don't care.

Dear X-bLaCk-MoOn-sHiNiGaMi-X,

I do believe I will not write any such thing. And you should not read any of those by the way.

**ninja-pirate21-Hi L!! OMG, you are so awesome! Glomps you Sorry...had to get that out of my system. Ok, on with my random questions:**

1. Why do you hold things in such a weird way?  
2. What is your idea of the perfect date? I know you probably don't like dates, but c'mon humor me!  
3. My dream is to be a private investigator one day. Can you give me some tips on how I can accomplish my goal?  
4. Both you and Near are my favorite characters. I can't decide who I like the best...you two are so much alike. Please tell me, is Near so smart that he somehow figured out a way to skip puberty? Isn't he supposed to be in his late teens by the end of the manga, but he still looks like a 10 year old? He's so adorable, I could just squeeze him!  
5. What is your favorite kind of cake? Personally, I love all cake! Would you share your cake with me?? :)

That is all...for now!

Dear ninja-pirate21,

1. I hold things differently so as to leave as little evidence as possible. And also not to smudge documents with fingerprints and such.

2. The knid where I do not have to worry if the other person is trying not to kill me or hurt me in any way.

3. Start by not telling everyone. And start trying to solve cases of your own. Look for small details in everything.

4. He did not escape puberty. That is unavoidable. Just try not to think about it so much.

5. I like all kinds of cake. Especially strawberry short cake. No, I would not share with you for reasons.


	9. Questions 8

**Animelover1002-whinesBut its hard!You're lucky you're so smart,but I have to think much harder than you do!Homework rots my brain,the only thing that helps is a good book and TV!Noramlly,people say that TV rots your brain,but it actually helps me think!So does music,which is why I listen to it while I do my homework!**

Oh and in the episode you fought with Light,what did you mean when you said,"Once is once"? I was reading that volume today and I had to wonder why.

Sayonara!

Dear Animelover1002,

What I meant by "once is once," is that Light kun would resort to violence. All it takes is one time and you cannot stop that habit.

**ChibiPandaChan-Ah, so you're tyring to catch someone. How well do you think that you were portrayed? And, just a question that I have...when did you arrive at the Wammy House?**

Dear ChibiPandaChan,

I think I was portrayed very well. Probably when I was five.

**KiraXchan-But you never really know that, considering it would probably throw you off track if I do happen to be the one you're searching for.**

Dear KiraXchan,

While that maybe true I still keep anyone here under at least a two percent chance that they may be who I am looking for.

**IAMReapercon-denken Sie Sie können mich stoppen?**

Dear IAMReapercon,

Stop you from what?

**-Again-**

**IAMReapercon-**

**the last one was a test,  
i wish to ask you a question if i may.  
where there letters before you?  
The chance of you being L is 6 percent.**

do you know

Reper

Dear IAMReapercon,

Iam also fluent in German as well. I am required to travel a lot, so I have learned alot of languages. Yes there were, but that is all you need to know.

**Amaya the Winged Fox-There is something that Peaches and Sweet Cream said that I've noticed too. (not the "you being L" thing, you already know my opinion on that) I went through your mostly empty profile, and noticed that you (as I type this down) have 7 favorited stories. 6 from Hellsing, 1 for Labyrinth.**

1) Do those stories have anything to do with your search for that person? If so, is it because the person reads them too? or are the writers involved in it somehow? Or are they just another way to get that person's attention?

2)Or do you just like the stories enough to add them to your favorites?

3) Since profiles don't show stories you've alerted, I can't be sure if there's really just 7 fics you're keeping an eye on or not. But if you were, why only favorite 7? Is that another way to track down the person?

Meh, I'm probably overanalyzing this or something... I always feel that certain things just HAVE to be connected somehow..

Oh!

4) What are your plans for this fanfiction, once you find the person you're looking for? Are you going to continue answering questions, or shut down the fic or something? Or have you already found that person?

Dear Amaya the Winged Fox,

1) Ah, that is a question I do not feel is safe to answer just yet.

2) The same goes for this answer as well.

3) Again the same answer as above. Sorry for the inconvienence.

**-Again-**

**Amaya the Winged Fox-Oh, oops! made a mistake ppl! I meant Ice Among Fire, not Peaches and Sweet Cream (awesome usernames by the way guys!) Hope no one gets confused about this (or makes a big deal about it; everyone makes mistakes)**

Dear Amaya the Winged Fox,

It's all right to make mistakes once in a while.

**Emerald Skies-Omg. It's L.**

No, i'm not going to ask you to prove it. Tee hee.

Just answer me this.

Why is Near's hair white?

And have you even seen the live-action movie? If ya have, what did ya think of Ken'ichi?

And do you ever wish you were Jeffree Star?

Dear Emerald Skies,

There is a specific reason that he has requested that I do not tell you. He wishes to keep that secret to himself. Yes, I have. He did pretty good. No, I do not.

**LizluvsSpongebob-omg! i really need ur help! What do u think i should do: if i'm currently taking regular classes n i qualify for AP and Dual Credit classes, which 1 should i take? OH AND UR HAIR IS SO AWESOME! And one more thing...can i have another hug?  
Liz**

Dear LizluvsSpongebob,

I would say Ap classes as they tend to look good on college references. Please do not hug me this time. I feel I have been hugged enough right now.

**Ice Among Fire-I also agree with TwilightNatalia. I have read another fan fiction similar to this, and they did not come as close as what you can impose. But unfortunately, L is only a fictional character created in the mind of Takeshi Obata and drawn to life by Tsugumi Ohba. If fictional characters came to life, J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter would be walking among us. And you can spot him from a mile away. And I won't even tell you how easy it would be to find Edward Cullen from the Twilight series. Anyway, the real L, if he existed, would scan over what he typed and fix any grammatical mistakes or anything that was not true BEFORE he posted it. Sorry, but I am not convinced, 'L'. (And I also looked through your favorite stories. You have a major obsession with Hellsing.)**

Dear Ice Among Fire,

I quite agree that this is a stretch, but I assure you that I am L. And that I am real. How else do you think they got the idea of the characters? And no I do not have an obsession with 'Hellsin.' There is a reason those are there though I cannot share with you the information. And you assume to much. I do not go over every sort of mistake. If there indeed is a typo then Watari usually fixes it. I am all ways on some new case and cannot go over the papers as I tend to work on several cases at once. So do not assume what you do not know.

**Peaches and Sweet Cream-Aw, thanks, L-kun. I appreciate that. I have just two questions this time...  
(a) If you were transported to a world (with no way to go back) full of rabid fangirls who wanted to, aherm, rape you, and you had nowhere to hide, how would you retaliate? Because I've been studying witchcraft recently, and I think that I might be able to bring you here... -Insert evil laughter here-  
(b) If the worst, most gruesome and disgusting case ever called for you to pretend to be gay for a certain period of time or write a yaoi fiction or two, would you do it?  
(c) When you confessed to your crush, what did she say?  
Much more love and hope that I can operate a portal,  
-Peaches and Sweet Cream**

Dear Peaches and Sweet Cream,

(a) I doubt that. There would be no way for you to find me. And if I were left to defend myself I would.

(b) Unfortunately yes. I have had to do some pretty strange things before.

(c) I do not wish to tell you that.

**the eyes of a god-In the manga, your last thoughts were apparently something along the lines of, 'So I was right...but I...' and then, well, you know. Care to finish the sentence?  
Also, what would you do if you became diabetic?**

Dear the eyes of a god,

I was going to say " So I was right, you are Kira. But I don't want to lose to you." And if I became diabetic, I would just have to cope with it.

**Mary Magdalena-****abuse****I was surprised to read that your favorite movie is Sleepy Hollow. That is also my favorite film. Anyway, on to the questions:**

1. I read that you enjoy classical and opera music. Does this include film scores? And if so, do you have a favorite?

2. How frequently do you read?

3. How did you come about your stunning intelligence? Heriditary or aqcuired?

4. Does Watari know everything about you because you regularly confide in him? If so, I think that is heartwarming; Watari is such a good person.

5. Are you obsessive compulsive? Reasons for me believing so include: your constant consumption of sweets, the persistant way you sit, the way you handle objects, ect. I also believe Near may be obsessive compulsive as well, as he frequently has a finger intwined in his hair and he is always surrounded by toys. And I believe that Mello has anti-social personality disorder. Tell me, are any of these assumptions be misplaced?

6. Last question. How many languages can you speak fluently?

Oh yeah, and one more thing: I must say that I believe you are the greatest fictional character ever created in the history of japanese anime. Reason being that you stand completely in your own catagory; I cannot call to mind anyone who previously exhibited your characteristics and traits. So, kudos to that.

- M. M

Dear Mary Magdalena,

1. No.

2. As often as I can.

3. I've all ways been gifted I suppose. I also studied quite alot when I was little.

4. I can't answer that.

5. No. I am just...eccentric.

6. Quite a few really.

The book me is fictitional to a fault. However the real me is not.

**draco-is-the-punk-Good day L. It is nice to see you. I have a few questions for you.  
1. What proportion of 24 hours do you spend sleeping? You have very fetching dark circles under your eyes which I haven't yet developed despite often getting less than four hours sleep (and I don't drink much coffee so I expect you get less)  
2. Do you enjoy popular music?  
3. What is your stance on animal rights?  
4. Do you believe in reincarnation?  
5. Can murder ever be justified? You were going to send Kira to be executed, and said that you intended to test the murder notebook.  
6. What type of shampoo do you use?  
7. Do you like jam?**

Dear draco-is-the-punk,

1. I sleep perhaps twice to three times a week.

2. Not really.

3. That they should have some just as we humans have some.

4. Not really.

5. No, murder cannot be justified. Once you kill some one, you become a murderer.

6. I think it's called pantene.

7. Yes I do.

**TwilightNatalia-I am not involved with Kira in any way. You may repeat facts to me all you want, but I am quite convinced that you are not L. Tara would like to point out, though, that you are one of the better imposters. I agree, but you're not playing the role 100 percent. Keep it up, the rest of these fools believe you. Still, you haven't given me much material to work with this time, L would at least give me something to work with to form a good arguement. Oh well...until next time yourself, "L."  
L**

Dear TwilightNatalia,

I never said anything abot Kira. Why would you asume that? I said some one, not Kira. All ready a weak case. You need to keep a better track on people you want to build a case on. And I have to say that I am no imposter. And a real lawyer would all ready have a case put together. They would not need some one to give it to them. Otherwise they would make a poor lawyer. And you assume too much. As I have already told Ice Among Fire, there is a book me and a real life me. You are going by the book me. However, I am going by the real me. I was a person that the author once met. Thus, I was made into a book character. However, some facts are stretched about me. So, do not argue when you are in the wrong. Sometimes you may just make a small mistake and that could lead to trouble. Until next time, L.

**Haku'sBest13-Me again! Well...**

1) I was wondering what was going through your head when Light was looming over you while you lay dying. Was it more like... "SON OF A , THIS HURTS!!" Or... "I knew that you were Kira, and that I would lose the battle. But remember Light Yagami... I never lost a war, and I don't intend to this time." Or, "That's fine, . My successors are going to get you anyway." Or... "I thought we were friends... -tear-" Or all of them combined in some sort of awesome way?! Were you merely thinking of Watari and his well being, or your entire life all together?

2) Who taught you capoeira? Did Naomi Misora have some major significance to your training when she threw you down the stairs at the end of "LABBMC"?

3) What's your favorite sweet thing to eat and to drink("I like everything" or "I don't have one" is not an answer!)?

4) Have you ever told your crush that you liked them?

5) If someone was crying next to you in a public place, would you comfort them?

6) If you were sitting at a bus stop and an old person was standing next to you panting from walking so far but had no where to sit, would you give up your seat so they could sit down?

7) Do you like cats?

8) Did you see Watari as a father figure, or merely an caretaker?

9) If you didn't die, which Wammy boy would you have picked to succeed you: Mello, Near, or Matt?(Matt wasn't really an option for you, right?)

10) I like Chuck Norris jokes(You know, jokes saying how awesome he is). Make fun of me if you wish, but I do. After hearing and reading so many, I went on Deviantart one day and found a "Chuck Norris" joke about you. "L is just leaking of awesomeness. He can't contain it all, so Near, Mello, Matt, and Even BB feed off of it and that's why they're cool too!" And, "L walked into a hardware store, asked for a frosty, and got one from Chuck Norris." I think both are awesome, mostly because I made one up, but that's fine. But, do YOU like them? And do YOU like the idea of these jokes? 0.0

That's all for now, I hope my questions made you think, Bye!

Dear Haku'sBest13,

1) I was wishing everyone could see he was Kira.

2) I learned how to while working on a case in Brazil. I found it fascinating. And yes she did. I learned to all ways be on the guard since then.

3) I would have to say strawberry shortcake and coffee.

4) I would rather not talk about it.

5) I would keep to myself. I would rather not get involved with them.

6) Yes I would. I'm not that heartless.

7) I find them to be okay.

8) More of a friend.

9) Most likely Near. He tends to follow the same pattern of thinking that I do, however Mello and Matt aren't that bad either. Mello just needs to be a little less aggressive towards people.

10) I really do not like jokes such as these. I am not "awesome," I just do what is necessary. And the others are talented enough on thier own. But I will not goad you into not liking these jokes. It is whatever you like that you should use to make you different.

**X-bLaCk-MoOn-sHiNiGaMi-No!! Don't tell me what to do!! -Sob-**

Or maybe you can't write one. Kyahaahahaa!! Ahem.

Dear X-bLaCk-MoOn-sHiNiGaMi,

I'm not telling you what to do. And let me apologize for being rude earlier. I was annoyed at something. If you like to read or write yaoi then by all means do it. I really don't care. Watari pointed out to me that I was a bit rude when responding to you. I suppose most of it, or at least seven percent of it was do to everyone asking me about yaoi. But do realize that it was not you my anger stemmed from.

**Sakura910-Hello L.**

Does your username by any chance have something to do with the fact that you are supposed to be dead(because you are in the manga and anime but not in real life as you previously said) and you are a voice amongst the 'dead'? Or is it that the kind of lifestyle you lead requires you to not be around many people and it is as if you are dead yet you still talk to the world through computers, and you're a voice amongst the silence? Sorry, it's just a thought.

Why is it you are looking for this person? Is it one of these reasons: they are a friend/possible relationship, you want to work with them, you're trying to find out information on them whether it be for work or personal life or you're trying to catch them for a crime they committed?

I'm sorry this is so long, thank you for taking the time to answer everyone's questions.

Arigatou Gozaimasu,  
Sakura910

Dear Sakura910,

Very astute. I'm surprised that someone would have thought of any of these reasons for my pen name. I guess I'll have to tell you what it means. The second part of your thought id correct. In my line of work I am constantly in hiding and the only means of contacting me are through a computer. Thus, it is like I am 'dead.' But in all reality I am alive. There is also another reason behind my pen name. I wonder, can you figure it out?

I cannot tell you who it is I am looking for. Although I feel I may be getting close to that person.

**Wasabikitty10-And why, pray tell, should we not read yaoi? Yaoi makes me happy. Happiness is rather rare in my life. Is it not logical to seek out what gives us joy and pursue it?**

And why do you care whether we indulge our perverted minds or not? I doubt that the real L(if you are real, then poo, I don't feel like re-wording this) would be interested in pursuing the matter beyond affirming that they were false and telling the truth, and letting things as they are.

--WK

Dear Wasabikitty10,

If reading yaoi makes you happy and you are not harming anyone, then by all means keep reading it. I do not care if you read it or not. I was just a little annoyed that day. So sorry if I sounded miffed. Nothing was directed at you or anyone else. I was just annoyed by people asking questions about yaoi. So at least seven percent of my anger came from this issue.

**ninja-pirate21-Hey L, I have more questions! Do you find it annoying that the same people keep coming back and asking you stuff? If so, sorry! It's fun...one doesn't often get the chance to ask the "real version" of one of their fav. anime characters questions. I'm curious, did this crush of yours also grow up at the Wammy's House? I'm assuming that you've traveled to lots of different places all over the world. Out of the cities/places that you've been, which is your favorite and why**

Dear ninja-pirate21,

No I do not. It allows me to get to know them a little better. She did not grow up in the Wammy house as I did. I like many of the countries i have been to. Only assuming what I have seen. I do not get to go out much and prefer to stay indoors so as not to be seen. But I have to say, I like England the most. In the countryside during summer. I was able to acturaly feel calm and at peace.


	10. Questions 9

**FigureInTheShadows-hm, this is an interesting story... And it's getting quite a bit of attention, with over 100 reviews.**

Nine chapters in about 13 days. That's quite fast. Especially since you're working multiple cases at once and are a very busy person, or so you've said. You have a lot of reviewers; Are you really putting that much time out of your busy schedule to answer all of them? Or are you just not as busy as you say you are?

I've wondered, why are you answering our questions this way? There IS a reply button that only the author can use. And if we had more questions after, we could've just left you a private message. Did you intend to have your conversations with every person who reviews out for all who find this fiction to see? If so, why?

I also can't help but feel that there's much more to this fiction than meets the eye. Are you by any chance weaving some sort of Puzzle for us to solve?

I'd like for you to know that I have an ally watching your story as well as I. L, can you find out who it is?

Dear FigureInTheShadows,

I am busy. However, I take at least a few minutes to answer questions as this is another case. After I have solved this one, I will no longer answer questions. There are very few details I can leave you. I cannot tell you the reasons for my coming here and answering questions as it pertains to a case and even that information is very limited. As for this being a puzzle, well, that's for you to find out. And your ally would be Amaya the Winged Fox.

**Ice Among Fire-And also, the first few questions that I asked you were merely tests. You failed, MISERABLY. Just thought that I'd let you know...**

With all due respect,

British Petroleum

Dear Ice Among Fire,

How have I failed you? You only stated what you think you know. As I have stated before, there is a difference between the 'L' in the book, and the real 'L,' me. In fact, I look similar to the L in the book. We also have many characteristics that are similar. But, I on the other hand am only slightly different. I will not tell you how, but let's just say that there is more to this question/answer story. Let's just see if you can figure it out.

**TwilightTarabekah-Hi. I don't have any questions this time. I just wanted to say I've been following the argument you're having with my sister and a few other reviewers.**

She's never going to give up, just so you know. I can tell you won't, either...so this is going to be interesting.

Also, I don't expect you to believe me about this, but she's really not involved with Kira or any other criminal.

Dear TwilightTarabekah,

I feel certain that she is not related to the criminal now through some thorough research. And, of course, I am childish so I will not back down either. All though, all she needs to know is that I am still keeping an eye on her as I do with everyone.

**IAMReapercon-hiding imformation both makes me suspect you more and less if you are a fake the act is very well played,**

was there ever a time that you didnt suspect yagami light

R

The only time that I didn't suspect Light Kun was when I didn't know him. As soon as I heard about him, I started to suspect him.

**Haku'sBest13-Something I forgot in my last review, I wanted to know if you did anything with your hair to make it look so cool! Okie dokie, cya L!!**

Dear Haku'sBest13,

It just sticks up naturally. I really don't do anything to it.

**Ice Among Fire--glares- You just made several grammatical mistakes AGAIN. And I don't care if you're working on other cases. It would probably, if you were L, only a few seconds just to scan over it. And if you are having Watari fix anything, he's not doing a very good job. And about the creators of Death Note basing their ideas for 'L' off of you, haven't you ever heard of an creative imagination?! People can make characters without having to base it off of someone they saw, you know. And if you were real, why would you let them use you and your name in a plot that would be issued to billions of people nationwide? A very idiotic move, wouldn't you think? I did not mean to assume, oh-so-great detective. It was more of an educational guess, as my teacher would say. PROVE to me that you are who you claim to be. I am not convinced AT ALL. Lucky for you though, all the rest of these reviewers besides a few are severely gullible. And thank you,Amaya the Winged Fox. I appreciate it.**

With all due respect,

British Petroleum (see profile)

Dear Ice Among Fire,

I know that there are people with very creative imaginations. But the facts remain the same. If you do not wish to believe it, then I really don't care. You can see me however you wish. All I am saying is that you need to, at the very least, really think about what may inspire people to write something. And also, do not always assume that you are right. Because as the old saying goes, "To assume makes an ass out of you and me." And I would not put down any of the reviewers here. For all you know, they may very well live next door to you. Just as a word of precaution. And I am not happy about them using my name, but seeing as how people react to the name being real it isn't much of a threat to me. Besides, no one knows where I am.

**Haku'sBest13-This person you're looking for... Is it a male or a female?**

Dear Haku'sBest13,

Female.

Kit-Kat Punk-loverAloha L! I would offer you cake and muffins but you don't accept them right! Get Watari to get you some on me :D O.k. be warned I am a very crazy fangirl so these questions make scare you a little:  
1. Are you freaked out by the alarming number of B/L yaoi fangirls?  
2. Are you freaked out cause i'm one of them :D  
3. If you had to choose between living in candyland or staying a detective which would you choose?  
4. Are ya ever gonna get married and if so what would you like her/him to look like?  
5. How many books do you think you've read (If you don't know then guess)  
6. Can I have a HUG! Puppy-Dog Eyes

Dear Kit-Kat Punk-lover,

1. Not really. And to be quite honest, I don't care.

2. No.

3. I would stay as a detective. I want justice to prevail, and nothing will stop me from letting that happen.

4. I do not think so. My job is dangerous, I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt.

5. Quite a few. Over 1,267.50 to be exact.

6. Yes you may.

**Animelover1002-Are you looking for Kira on here?...He proabably has a fanfiction account,just a bout everyone does!**

Sayonara,L-san!

Dear Animelover1002,

No I am not looking for Kira.

**Halibel Lecter-G'evening, Lawliet-dono, and thank you for answering my questions earlier. Ah, excuse me for just one second...  
TwilightNatalia: Just because you're ticked off at L for being real, that is no reason to call those who believe him "fools". We just have more faith than you, and are less jaded and pessimistic. Try eating more sugar. Honestly, such insolence to a great mind. If not for my duties in Las Noches, why, I'd--ahem. Never mind.  
Back to the questions I wanted to ask you...  
1. What, in your opinion, is the easiest way to learn a new language? I figure you'd know. What language was easiest for you to learn, and what did you grow up speaking?  
2. Do you know of/like Encyclopedia Brown and other such mysteries? Mary Higgins Clark? Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (Sherlock Holmes)? Matlock? ...Sorry, had to ask.  
3. After considering carefully both Death Note and Bleach...define "shinigami"?  
Thank you!**

Dear Halibel Lecter,

1. I grew up speaking English. And I'd have to say that if you read and try to learn by hearing a different language is easier. The easiest language I ever learned was Japanese.

2. Yes, I know all of them.

3. Shinigami are Death Gods. From what I know, they are lazy and seem to be a bit dull.

**michi-nin-Wow, you kind of epically failed my other question... sucks for you. That and the fact that you ignored my first one, so I'll ask it again. Is there anything you can do to prove to me that you are indeed L? Also, I'm not going to ask why you are doing this, but rather what do you get out of answering all of these questions? That is all.**

Dear michi-nin,

All I have to say is that there are two different "L's" in this world. There is the fictitional one, and then there is me. The L in the book only resembles me in looks and characteristics by at least eighty seven percent. By answering questions allows me to get to know your personality more. If that makes sense to you. I can see if there are any patterns of emotions or ideas in the questions.

**Sakura910-Hello L.**

I came up with some ideas regarding your crush(who may or may not be the person that you're looking for, doubtful though you could simply search this person's name if you wanted to find them but it's still a possibility) and in regards to Hellsing does it have anything to do with the characters Seras or Integra? They are both from England and that is where Wammy's house is. It's just a thought. By the way I like the anime but I'm not an avid fan, I just know a few characters.

In regards to your username, well does it have something to do with why the Hellsing are there and if it does is it because Hellsing is about vampires and they are 'undead' and so are you a voice amoungst the undead because you like someone from Hellsing? I apoligize for the skewed logic.

Arigatou Gozaimasu,  
Sakura910

Dear Sakura910,

Very good observation. There is a name in the stories that hold a meaning. My name does not pertain to Hellsing. I have answered that question before. There is just a different reason for my pen name, even though this was a good guess, it isn't the answer. But there is a connection in the Hellsing stories. And do not apologize for logic for yours is very good.

**Mary Magdalena-Hello, me again. I felt you didn't answer my questions thoroughly enough, but ohwell, no real harm done. It must be very tiring to have to answer all these inquiries.**

Forgive me for my doubts, but I'm beginning to feel this whole "Ask L" charade is pointless. Everything that people really want to know about you is classified. This taken into account, why do this at all?

Also, I can hardly imagine that you will find this obscure, elusive woman on a fan fiction archive, but I hope you do.

In the event that you find her, will you tell us that you did?

I was also wondering if you could get a hold of Mello to ask him a question. I want to know what his favorite holiday is.

Thanks again, M. M.

Dear Mary Magdalena,

Only certain questions are classified. Although I feel as though I have been giving far too much information, I will try to give more information to you from now on. And Mello's favorite holiday is Halloween.

**LizluvsSpongebob-What?! No more hugs?!  
cries uncontrollaby**

Dear LizluvsSpongebob,

You can have a hug this time. But please hug me occassionally. I find it annoying if people keep sending me hugs every time I answer something.

**-Another Note-**

**You may find my crush's name in the book 'Dracula' by Brom Stoker. **


	11. Questions 10

**KiraXchan-Is your crushes name Mina? That book is a very good book is it not? Too bad your crush is a fictional character. I'd have some fun messing around with her.**

Dear KiraXchan,

Yes indeed. Her name is Mina. And she is not fictional either, as a matter of fact she showed me the book "Dracula." She loved it because her name is in it.

**-Again-**

**KiraXchan-If that's true, then everybody has a chance at being who you're looking for. So, you shouldn't rule out anyone, or else it could mean the end...possibly.**

Dear KiraXchan,

I have not ruled anyone out. And you are correct, anything that goes unnoticed can, indeed, become a fatal mistake.

**Sakura910-Hello L.**

I'm sorry for asking you a question that had already been answered. The only names I know of from Dracula are Mina and Lucy although I don't think that either of those names appear in Hellsing, but I could be wrong.

Does it have anything to do with your crush somehow being related to vampires and you are their voice? As in you speak for them or you're looking for them and so your name might call their attention to you?

Arigatou Gozaimasu,  
Sakura910

Dear Sakura910,

They do appear in Hellsing. And the woman I loved is named Mina. The only kind of vampires that exist are usually albinos who are also anemic. They call it a "vampire syndrom," even though there are nop such things as vampires. Albinos cannot go into the sun as it causes them to get severe sunburn. And being anemic, they tend to be more pale and need to eat more things with iron in them to keep them from ruising so easily. Hence the fact that they need to eat more red meat.

**DadinirT-Dear L**

Quirks can't be avoid nor being quiet determined by a full definition,can't they?,but may I ask and pride of Haughtiness?.

Useless would be if you just gave me a standard definition to your unique demeanor that intrigue my curiosity.

Even the slightest action means more than a thousand words all  
together,don't you agreed?.

Ethics sometimes get in the way and segregate uncertainly as I  
think always does at some point...

Shall a single voice even the subtle of all of them be heard up  
from everyones just because is not a living one?(VoiceAmongTheDead...suit you very well for your purpose "L").

Lives doesn't mean that you are alive and therefore You are here  
among them to speak up may I ask why?.

Orthodox and witty,its all I might say I am not used to review perhaps I won't be able to see your answer that would be a shame indeed.

Queries and queries,I loved them all,they wake me up for awhile.

Usually an anomaly is rather hard to find as my concern I know you shall achieve your goal.

Espeacially the one you are seeking for.

Blood and bliss are just one for me like a pendulum you never know when starts and ends one each of them.

Ultimate statement of mine,It's appear that there're more than just one question here.

Submit all the odd speech.

Constantly I don't express myself clear.

As I see from your answers so far.

Noone did replay your own neessity.

Do you truly think noone notice your hidden clues.

Old manners never be forgetten so I'm glad to mee you.

TDadinirtT

Dear DadinirT,

In a world of crime, one voice always rings out.

Others take no heed to each other.

Words unspoken inside, until one day they will be heard.

I'm that voice that rings out for justice.

Glad just to be someone that could send wrong doers to thier sentence.

You could say I'm a martyr for the people in this world.

Noticed by very few, and quiet is what I prefer.

My very life is what I sacrifice everyday for this world.

Puzzle is the only word I suppose you could use to describe me.

-L-

**Animelover1002-Oh.Then who are you loking for?ADn will you please answer my frineds questions soon?They keep asking me everyday at school,"Did he reply?"or"Has he writen back yet?"sighsI'm waiting for my answers too,so please write back soon.**

Sayonara.

Dear Animelover1002,

Who I am looking for is a secret.

**ChibiPandaChan-It's quite sad how fun this is. I can only imagine the kind of fun it would be to answer questions as these... It's good that "you" were portrayed well. I still don't believe that you are really L. I think it's rather sad how so many people just assume you are without even stopping to think about it. Makes me want to go and smash my head against a brick wall at the thought of how stupid humans can be. I would think that it would be annoying, even if you do get some kind of sick satisfaction from playing mind games with people, not that I can really say anything against that, since I enjoy that myself. (heheh, what is YOUR opinion on this rant of mine, hm?) Now, I have a question...you take the name "Ryuzaki". That is a common fact. Why though? Did it have anything to do with Beyond Birthday's alias?**

Dear ChibiPandaChan,

My alias being "Ryuzaki" have nothing to do with Beyond Birthday. It is just a name that I am fond of. By the way, I was wondering what you thought of this so called "story?" As many are now starting to catch on that this is a puzzle of sorts. And you are correct, I do enjoy playing mind games as I find it entertaining. A fact that no one seems to have pointed out yet.

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover-It's me again! Dracula huh! I've read it and now I must reread it again! I will find out who your crush is!  
Anyways on with the questions!  
1. This has been bothering me for a long time... YOUR HAPPY YOU DIED A VIRGIN! Aren't you like a guy and all guys have sexual needs. Your not a girl are you?  
2. What would you do if you walked in on Mello and Matt doing naughty things?  
3. You said you read 1,267.50 books does that mean you read half a book?!  
4.Can you please tell me where Near (Nate River) Is living? I need to hug him! If you choose not to can you give him a hug for me?  
5. Can I give ya a hug? and a kiss on the cheek?  
Bye Now! :**

Dear Kit-Kat Punk-lover,

1. Not every guy is the same. And no, I'm not a girl. Whatever could have given you that idea?

2. I really wouldn't care. What they do is thier own business. The only time I worry is if they are about to do something to harm someone.

3. Yes it does. I'm not done with this book so, therefore, it is only 1,267.50 books.

4. I cannot tell you where Near lives. And he really does not like hugs so I would advise against it.

5. You may have a hug, but no kisses.

**Ice Among Fire-Ha, ha. Very funny. Forgive me for making an out of you. And I believe that the 'old' saying also applies to ALL of the reviewers. You see, they all are ASSUMING that you are real without even attempting to conclude your real identity.**

If you were paying close enough to my first question, I asked, "At the beginning of the manga series when you first met the task force members, you had eyebrows. After a few chapters, they disappeared. What happened to them?" I was not referring to the real version that you somehow claim to be. The illustrator stated in the thirteenth book that he had removed L's eye brows because he thought that it gave him too much of an emotional expression. Nothing was wrong with your reply to why Light's hair is so perfect. Although, his hair must have been severely stiff. My suspicions of him being gay or asexual have risen to over a thousand percent. :D

None of these people live next door to me. I live, if I must say, on the outskirts a hick town, though I don't consider myself to be that type of person. The only people who have read the Death Note series are my friends, and they have not reviewed yet. I was merely stating an opinion that I thought was true.

Consider the following statements 'assumptions' -rolls eyes- :

Your other reason for setting up this account is either to raise the hopes of young, innocent minds into thinking that 'L' actually exists, or to drive people insane (like me, for instance) out of pure enjoyment to supply your cruel sense of humor. Neither of these are supposed to sound wise.

Here are some things that I sorta am forced to add (in a way):

My friend says "Hi."

My other friend says that you are a person with a double personality disorder. She also says that you need to see a shrink.

My World Lit. teacher said that you were delusional. Lol. :D

And are you implying that ALL of the Death Note characters actually exist? Even all of the Yotsuba people? If this is true or false, still tell Light's father that I hate his guts. Thanks! Not really...

With all due respect,

British Petroleum

P.S.- I sure SOMEONE has noticed where you were on one case or another. A lot of people know what you look like. (If you were L, though...)

Dear Ice Among Fire,

Ah, but you are forgetting, I do not show my face unless neccesary. And this is a case that I am on. I do not attempt to make people know that I am real, but if they do know that, then it may raise the chance that they are less likely to commit a crime by at least five percent. And I gave you my opinion of why my eyebrows do not show. It is the illistrator who wishes to interperate his drawings in his ow word. But I'd have to say my hair is fairly long in real life. And I would never tell people where I could be located in a review that is read by so many. That would be a mistake on your part. And I do not try to make people like you go insane with this profile. If you are bothered by it then fear not. I feel I may be getting close to this person and, when I catch them, I will no longer be here. And tell your friend I said hello.

**-Again-**

**Ice Among Fire-** **Oh...and a lot of people are asking you to ask us questions. If you might, do you have any for me?**

Your crush's name was Lucy. I also noticed in the description that Van 'Helsing' was mentioned. Does that have anything to do with the case? (If you were L...)

With all due respect,

British Petroleum :D

Dear Ice Among Fire,

As a matter of fact I do have questions.

1. Why would my eyebrows be so important as to argue over them?

2. Why are you so determined to find out if I exist?

3. Are you planning on becoming a detective?

4. Why do you always insist that you are right even though the facts are staring you straight in the face?

5. If you do not like stereotypes, then why assume that I am a freak if I am telling the truth?

6. If you do not like this story then why do you keep responding to me?

7. If you do not believe people can influence a story, even a comic, then why call them a liar?

And my crush's name is not Lucy.

**Unthank-Hello,  
I'd thought that I'd let you know that this kept me highly entertained during a fairly long and extremely boring commute. Props for that. Thought I'd give you some question fodder in return.**

1. Suspend all disbelief for a moment--if you could have a day in which you were free to do anything you wish, without fear of any harm, physical or otherwise, coming to you, what would you spend it doing?

2. Assuming you were still alive; would you rather die, or have 10 random people in the world die? Does your skill level and line of work imply that your life is worth more than the average persons?

3. The old nature or nurture question--do you believe that your abilities and the desire to excel in your field of work is a direct result of your years at the Wammy House...or merely an intrinsic part of your personal nature? Do you think that you would have chosen the same path for your life if you were raised in a more orthodox setting?

PS-there really are not very many female characters in Dracula. Just thought I'd let you know.

Fortunately, I also share your belief that hugging essentially random strangers is strange and uncomfortable.  
Best Wishes  
-Unthank

Dear Unthink,

1. I would be in the English country side, far away from everyone and all computers. A place where I could never be reached. But as I am a detective, those days are rather hard to come by.

2. I would rather die than ten people die. I'm not that selfish as to let others die instead of me. And my life is not worth more than others. My level and skills are not as important than someone's life.

3. I believe it may be a bit of both. I would still have been a detective no matter how I was raised.

I know that there aren't that many female characters. There is just one name that you should look for.

**Reper-L,  
nehme ich diese Erfindung, wie eine Herausforderung, die ich beabsichtige zu gewinnen.  
Erklären Sie jedes mögliches Detail, das Sie über diese „Person" können,  
wenn möglich.  
(p.s, das mein Name geändert hat, aber ich bin der selbe)**

Dear Reper,

I cannot tell you about this person in detail as it is a case. But I am getting close and that is all you need to know. Where did you learn how to speak so many different languages?

**Amaya the Winged Fox-Dang, this update was quick! I didn't even get a chance to review the last one! Though I am happy (and a bit hyper) that my name showed up twice in the chappie, even though I didn't review.**

1) Ooh! Haha, I agree with my ally. Are you going to start asking us questions? Cuz I'd like it if you asked me some :3

2) A few chapters ago, you said that you were happy and worried that only a few cought onto why you put up this fic. Could you specify what you meant by that?

3) Also, could you tell us the rest of why you were annoyed and angry that one day? You said 7 percent of it was because of the yaoi thing, so what was the rest? (if you don't mind me asking)

4) What's the percentage of that person you're looking for reading DN fics?

5) Does your name have anything to do with that person? Like, is she supposively dead but really alive or something? (well, you DID ask if we could figure out the other meaning, and if you didn't want just anyone to figure it out, you shouldn't have made it public)

6) Oh, regarding that one "Kimono" fic for Inuyasha, did you mean the one shot or the one that was like, 93 chapters? Cuz they're both called "Kimono".

7) Are you by any chance still in high school? I know you're supposed to be like, 25 but that was the Manga L, not you so I'm just curious.

8) Sorry, but it's starting to bug me that you sometimes leave portions of reviews in regular font, while the rest is in bold. Why do you do that? Is that like, a clue or something or is that another one of your mistakes for going though this so quick?

Dear Amaya the Winged Fox,

1) Now that you mention it, I do.

1. What made you want to read this?

2. What makes you think that smelling things while doing or seeing something as strange? (I tend to smell things like that as well.)

3. What do you think I smell like?

2) I'm happy that some have realized that this is a also a puzzle.

3) I had to deal with some rather annoying people and that's all I can tell you.

4) At least fifty percent, no, more like fifty one percent.

5) Ah, so close. You were the closest to the second part of the name. I believe I'll just message you the answer and let the est figure it out.

6) I'm talking about the one that is real long.

7) I'm not in high school.

8) The bold is the reviewer and the regular is me.

**TwilightNatalia-Ok, I'm bored with you. I'm just going to ask you a million stupid questions now and give you cake. hands you cake That's special, it turns into whatever kind of cake you want. Only problem is if you drop it, you die. That's because there's a What Not in the center-an invention by two of my classmates that will give you whatever you want if you throw it up in the air AND catch it. No, you don't have to throw the cake. Everyone knows it's hard to throw and catch cake. You WILL die if you drop it, though. So...time for stupid questions:  
1. Do you like cats?  
2. What do you think of my sister?  
3. What do you think of me?  
4. Do you want to bang Kira?  
5. Does non-book L eat nothing but sweets?  
6. What about non-book L's sleeping patterns? Anime L sleeps once and they don't even show it. Aizawa and the rest of the Task Force just talk about how creepy it is.  
7. How much money do you actually have?  
8. Does non-book L do all the same sorts of things book L does?  
9. Do you like dogs?  
10. Would you like to adopt my step sister Ravyn? She's a beast and hardly ever near her. When I am I usually end up being around the whole rest of that group-which is like fifteen to twenty children counting Ravyn's brother's step-siblings and my dad's friends horde of children. Maybe you should just adopt them all.**

Dear TwilightNatalia,

I'm sorry but I do not accept cake or other such sweets from others, but thank you for the offer in any case.

1. I like cats.

2. She seems nice.

3. I think that maybe one day you will become a great lawyer if you study hard enough. You gave me quite an arguement. That is a nice quality in a lawyer.

4. No, I do not. I want to bring Kira to justice.

5. I eat fruit as well. But other than that, I eat nothing but sweets.

6. My sleeping patterns vary. I tend to keep working until I literally pass out. In other words, I tend to sleep about twice a week.

7. Quite a bit acturaly.

8. Yes, I do the same things in real life as I do in the book. But the book me is about eighty seven percent correct about me.

9. Dogs are okay as well.

10. I understand, however, my line of work is dangerous. I suggest that if they annoy you your best bet is to ignore them. It's worked on other children at the Wammy's House before. If you do not react or even show emotion they tend to loose interest in you. Also, do not argue to much. It's a good characteristic for a lawyer but if you argue with your family, it can create problems. Even though it sounds cheesey, just try it.

**FigureInTheShadows-I see.**

Well, will YOU ever be asking US any questions? Not as a way to answer one of our questions, but to actually satisfy any curiosity you may have by openly asking us.

Dear FigureInTheShadows,

1. What made you want to read this?

2. Are you going to be one of those people that want to hug me all the time?

**Raven-hearted-Luci-Omfg its L o.o...  
any who hears a question,  
did you ever during the Kira case, suspect Light may be playing the whole: 'keep your friends close your enemy's closer' ploy? aha getting annoyed by all the hugs are we? well I'd get used to it if I was you. I know like 20 fangirls who just adore the 'panda eyed detective' anyway have a nice afterlife.**

Dear Raven-hearted-Luci,

I knew that was his ploy from the beginning. Hence the statement that he is my friend. Another hidden meaning many don't know about.


	12. Questions 11

**Ice Among Fire-ATTENTION ALL REVIEWERS! It appears to me that this 'person' has stopped updating due the fact of boredom, business, or has solved his 'case' already. If you all want to waste your time asking questions to someone who will probably never reply back, that's fine with me. Another cause I thought that might have triggered his sudden absence is the fact that they're OTHER people now claiming to be Death Note characters. You know who you are.**

**And 'L', if you plan on continuing with this, please reply back. I am severely bored! It's not fun at all when I'm not arguing with someone! :C And if you're done, well...it was entertaining while it lasted. Good bye.**

Dear Ice Among Fire,

Please have a little patience. As I have said before, I tend to get very busy with cases. Please do not fret if I do not update as often as I used to. And rest assured, I will notify each and everyone of you when I retire from this case.

**LXZAIDE4EVA-Hi L, I'm going to ask you a few questions that my cousin has been dying to know.**

**1)what's your favorite colour?  
2)who would you say is the biggest annoyance, Misa or Matsuda?  
3)are you good at geometry cause she really needs help  
4)why do u have really big pupils  
5)how do you put up with so many fan girls  
6)can you share your sweets with her, she wants some right now  
7)how do you feel about the fanfictions that were written about you that paired you up with a OC  
8)do you think misa is a  
9)are you a good dancer?  
10)do you think mello is a little too obsessed with you??  
11)what do you like better, donuts or pie?  
12)do you like any plays, if so, which one is your favorite, hers is wicked, and mine is phantom of the opera  
and this queston is from me  
1)which do you prefer, if you took an interest in females, blondes, brunetts, or redheads?**

**well thats all for today, goodbye L kisses u on the lips very sudenly and walks away as if nothing happened**

Dear LXZAIDE4EVA,

1) I would have to say white.

2) Misa by fifty percent and Matsuda by fifty percent.

3) Yes I am.

4) I was born that way plus the lack of sleep.

5) I try to think nothing of it and be patient.

6) She may ask Watari for some.

7) I really don't care.

8) I wouldn't take it that far. She is annoying yes, but I would not call her that.

9) I'm fairly good.

10) Sometimes.

11) Probably doughnuts.

12) If I attend one, then it is for a case. I was fond of one that I acturally paid attention to. It's called "The Tradgedy of Faust."

13) I would have to say brunettes.

**knight of Lawlipop-Hello, L..  
1. Forgive me for my bad English. It's not my native language, actually.  
2. Since when have you crouched? How did you know that not crouching would decrease your analytic ability up to 40?  
3. Why don't you change your clothes instead of white sleeves and loose jeans?  
4. What is Deneuve looked like? In the manga, there was no story about him.  
5. Do you comb your hair?  
6. Do you take a bath?  
7. I know why you only eat sweets, but why don't you try to eat non-sweet foods? Rice, maybe, or something else.  
8. When did you leave Wammy's House? Was it hard when you left that place?  
9. Do you hate Light?  
10. Who's the person you love the most? Is he Watari?  
11. I apologize if this question hurts you, but have you ever seen your parents' face, maybe from photograph? And do you have any brother/sister?  
12. Have you ever felt lonely in your life?  
Forgive me (again) for asking many questions, because I'm so curious about you.  
And thanks for the answers! **

Dear knight of Lawlipop,

1. It's quite alright.

2. I've been crouching since I was ten. I found out that I could solve puzzles much better if I was in that particular style rather than normal.

3. I find them comfortable and I really don't care how I look.

4. If you paid attention to the book, you would see that Denevue is me.

5. Yes I do.

6. Yes.

7. I will occassionally.

8. About eight years ago.

9. No I do not hate Light kun. I may view him as a rival, but I do not hate him.

10. I do not want to answere that.

11. Again I do not want to answer that.

12. Everyday.

**toya1255-Hola!! Yo de nuevo. Esta vez sere poco original y escribiré en mi idioma natal. No, no tengo preguntas esta vez. Simplemente enfatizar el hecho que has dejado al descubierto tu localización y tu dirección electrónica. Por supuesto, fue a propósito. Es lo más seguro. Mina es el nombre de la chica que amabas. Sin embargo mencionaste que no te gusta hablar al respecto sobre eso y resulta que ahora incluso nos revelas su nombre y dices abiertamente que la amabas...espera...eso ES una pregunta...  
Nos Vemos! xD**

Dear toya1255,

Yes. I loved her very much. And it is good thinking to use your native tongue.

**-Again-Ah!! Casi lo olvidaba. Si tienes alguna pregunta, por favor házmela saber.  
Sinceramente,  
K.**

Dear K,

1) What nationality are you? You seem to know a bit of English. I'm just curious is all.

**FallenAngelYen-Well this is interesting. I just happened across this Q&A and it intrigues me. Why would you publicize yourself so easily? Oh well, it matters not. I have just a few questions for you that you don't necessarily have to answer if you don't want. First question: Can you find out who I am? Or rather, who am I? Second question: Is this really a puzzle for anyone that chances upon this Q&A or just for certain individuals? Third question: What do you think my name (FallenAngelYen) stands for? Last question: Just for kicks and giggles, do you like musicals such as Moulin Rouge or Sweeney Todd? That is all that I have for you now. Any questions that you would like to ask me? I find questions...entertaining.**

Dear FallenAngelYen,

If you read the earlier pages then you will know my purpose. I could find out, but I cannot publicize that information. There are many things your pen name could stand for. The best conclusion I can come up with is that you are trying to say that even angels can fall to greed. Yen is the common asian currency and money often symbolizes greed. Thus, even angels can fall, if they are not careful, to greed. I do not really care for musicals, but I did like one called "The Tradgedy of Faust."

**SuperMatt64-Hey Man, It's Matt. What's up? I was browsing on the internet when I came across this thing. Wow, what happened? your suddenly so dang talkative. I remember while the others and I were at wammy's place you barely said anything to us. heck, the only time you ever talked to me was the time when the old coot brought over a computer and you answered our question, and then I was just talking to a freakin letter on a screen, heheh. well, whatever, it was good to hear from you after all these years I'd keep talkin but the latest world of warcraft expansion comes out next month and I have too go reserve my copy. talk to ya later.**

Dear Matt,

One day you will know what it is like to be in my place. You will find that you do not have time to enjoy the things you like to do. And right now, I am on a case.

**Anthro-Hello... L,  
Do you know who we are?**

Dear Anthro-,

No I do not. But I will find out.

**DadinirT-abuseDearest L**

**Vultures are bearers.  
Universal the answers could be from them.  
Even when there's just one to believe.  
Lost and reunion regain no solution at first.  
Vile not always seems as bad as it is.  
Or neither the terrible face from the dying child that left this desolate land.  
And as such maybe its not so important to stand up!.  
Poor would be the lamb that encounter the best.  
Reliving the anger within.  
Extinguished the poor soul for the sin of her.  
Got what they deserved is called justice for everything they did?.  
Unable to see as the pure crystal glass the acted itself.  
Not broken yet.  
To anyone at least.  
Ah!.  
Rare would be giving a sincerity solution to a simple stranger.  
What could the 16 lines says at each letter gather all together?  
Are so justifiable being the judge and not only the observant to this disagreement?  
You mistrust as appear your unknown does.  
Truly and falsely are not so far from each other.  
Looking and not observing could cost everthing.  
For me I would like to know you better.  
L.**

**All yours Dadinirt**

Dear DadinirT,

No soul could ever find the truth in this world.

One could easily wish for death.

Can life be this cruel?

Truly there must be a better place.

Understand is what a man is lead to do since the beginning of life.

Me is the oly word man truly knows.

.

**Sakura910-Hello L.**

**If you have any questions for me as well, I'd answer. So You are meant to be a voice among the dead as in for those who are supposedly dead? Sorry I'm trying to figure out the last meaning for your username and so I don't have much to ask other than that at the moment, but I am working on other possibilities.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu,  
Sakura910**

Dear Sakura910,

1) What made you read this story?

2) Why is my pen name important?

Something along those lines yes. You are on the right track. There is one last part to my name. And I must say, you are frightfully close.

**Right Is Never Wrong-Ashi: I've read more more books then L!?  
Alanna: Ashi face it, youve read more book then anyone!  
Ashi: And I like books!  
Alanna: you've said that befor...  
So person saything they're L since me and Ashi are worse then bored...were going to randomly asking question!  
Ashi: What is 465413216546531324654652? No seriously this was my teachers way of making us all shut up...  
Alanna: So you got a random math question I got the, evil riddle, how do you achive anti-gravity using a cat and toast?  
And yes the answer probobly dosn't work and probobly won't make any sense unless your an idiot...  
Ashi: I got it...  
Alanna: My point exactly!  
So L, as a final question cause Dr. Who'll be on soon and I kinda don't wanna miss it, do you have any questions for us (me and ashi...)  
Ashi: IT'S STARTING DAMN IT!**

Dear Right Is Never Wrong,

I do not get to read that much as I do not have much free time. 4654132165465313246546529.30826433x1022. As for the other question a cat usually lands on its feet. Buttered toast however always lands buttered side down. A team of scientists tried an experiment to see what would happen if you strapped toast to a cat's back and let it jump from somewhere high. They got a hundred cats with toast strapped to thier backs and moved them to a little test area. However, they could not get an answer due to the fact that the cats licked the butter off the toast or they ate it. They soon they abandonded the project all together.

1) What inspired your pen name?

**Animelover1002-gigglesI hope you don't find this offencive,but you sounded like a little kid when you said that!Sorry,but it reminded me of when my cousin,James,was little and he had a secret!smilesHe would never tell me or Lily!shakes headAh well!Time for another question!What's your favorite mythological or make-believe monster or creature?Mine are vampires and faries!And please email me those answers soon!**

Sayonara!waves

Dear Animelover1002,

I usually do not like fairytale creatures, but I do like unicorns somewhat. They are supposedly the most purest creature on Earth.

**we've all got our junk-I don't believe that you are L. So. Prove yourself. Answer this riddle. You may only ask Yes or No questions.  
A Man lies dead in a tent next to a pile of woodchips. Who is he, and why did he die?  
- we've all got our junk and chibipandachan**

Dear we've all got our junk,

While I try to solve your riddle, here's one for you.

A man falls down a well. It's hundreds of feet deep and smooth on all sides. There is no way he can climb up to get out and there are no windows or doors he can use. He looks in his pockets and realizes all he has are a pack of cigarettes and some matches. How does he get out?

**KiraXchan-Ahh, a real life Mina. That is interesting. It is understandabel to like, or in her case as you say, love it, because it has your name. Is there a reason you avoid my questions? Actually, you avoid everyone's questions, to a point. None of your answers are direct, and while I am to understand that this is a puzzle, you certianly do not seem keen on having others figure out this one.**

Dear KiraXchan,

On the contrary, I want to see who can figure it out. And I only answer the questions that I feel do not have that much significance to me.

**ChibiPandaChan-You wonder what I think about this Q&A "story"? Entertaining, at times. Which is about .3 percent of the time, since so many people that ask questions are morons. I enjoy arguements, perhaps a bit too much, so I think that is why I get some kind of weird satisfaction from this thing. It's kind of obvious it's a puzzle, in a twisted way, almost. Someone I know read this and nearly peed herself laughing at it, and another read it and got at me for "introducing him to somehting that involves brain work when he hates to use his brain because it's a peice of crap". (you never did give me your opinion on my rant though, which, sadly, I was looking forward too.) Yes, I thought it odd that no one else really pointed that out. To satisfy my own curiousity, would you mind telling me what kind of mind games you prefer?**

Dear ChibiPandaChan,

I forgot to tell you that I thought your rant was indeed odd. But I sort of enjoyed it. If I told the sort of mind games I like then it would give away the puzzle. But here is a hint for your friend: the word puzzle has a significant meaning to it.

**TenshiOfJustice-Haji me mashite Eru-san.  
Well, this is slightly awkward. But I for one am not the slightest bit surprised that I am talking to you. Like i said, it's a pleasure to meet you. How are you? -, Excuse me, I'm always like this when meeting someone new. I hope you do not mind L-san.  
My name is TenshiOfJustice, Tenshi meaning Angel, also, i chose this name because i have a very strong sense of Justice, but not the type of Justice Light serves. What he does is just pure evil. Anyway, enough about me, i just thought introduction would be the best and polite way to start a convorsation -.  
Now, let's get down to business. I am slightly annoyed at the people who say that you are fake. Well, I for one do not care if you are real or not. But, I DO believe that someone exactly like L exists. This may sound strange...but...I too have some of the exact same quirks as you...(nervous laugh).  
Okay, now, would you please be so kind to answer some questions for me please, I will be extremely grateful.  
1) First of all, do you look up to Watari? Do you respect/admire him? (I for one do, Watari is a very nice old man and very skilled, he reminds me of my father, only, he's not as old as Watari, much younger -)  
2) How did you feel when Watari died? (I will be as understanding as i can, fo i know what it feels like to loose someone you care about)  
3) Your crush's name is Mina, correct?  
4) What are your views on Mello, Matt and Near?  
5) Did you honestly mean it when you asked Light to take your place as L (I'd like to think that you didn't mean it)  
6) I know this silly, but...did you feel pain physically and emotionally when your were dying? (You didn't show much emotion when you died, you only looked like you were thinking about your past life)  
7) What is your favourite holiday, Christmas, Halloween, Valentines day, or Easter? If you pick one, please tell me why you like it?  
8) Do you like Children/Animals?  
9) I know this is rude of me, and i'm very sorry for this, but, I cannot help myself when I'm curious about something...but...do you remember anything of your parents?  
10) Do you have any questions you would like to ask me? If so, themn please fire away, i'll be more than happy to answer them -.  
Well, i think that's it, oh, if you don't mind, it's was my neices 8th birthday a few days ago, and she has alot of respect for you, could you please give her a hug? Both her and myself would be more than thankful if you did.  
Thank you.  
It was nice talking to you.  
TenshiOfJustice.**

Dear TenshiOfJustice,

1) I respect and admire Watari. After all, where would I be without him?

2) Scared and sad.

3) Yes.

4) They are really talented and brave.

5) Yes. I wanted him to take my place so that he would be kept under constant surveillance. Also it would be a great place to corner him if he was Kira. My successors would realize that he is not me, and therefore, they could watch him without effort.

6) Of course I felt pain. I was having a heart attack. But no. I did not feel emotional pain.

7) Hoildays are like every other day to me.

8) Animals and children are fine. I just prefer not to have them around me all day.

9) Yes I do, but I won't tell you.

1) What made you read this?

**a.s.h.l.i.u-Now, to all other readers, please don't think me stupid or gullible or a fool. Merely using this fic as an outlet of my emotions, because as of now, I am depressed, and I am seriously hoping that having a "talk" with my...-something-...would help ease the pain right now.**

Note to Ice, Twilight, and Figure: Please do think of the fact that this is . Even if this author claims to be L, there is always a slight chance that he may not be. In fact, there is over fifty percent chance. But then again, this is cyberspace, where no one can really tell who's who. Please, if you don't believe the fic itself, then at least let the author be. It is enough that you have expressed you views on the matter. Please refrain from stressing L as much as you all have been doing right now. I'm sure he is working on 'cases' that require certain special attention. Be at least thankful that he answers you back and he maintains his cool facade despite your frequent bombarding ways.

Now, on with the questions. (Before that, I would like to ask of you a small favor that I will probably message you. Please do read it.)

L, how difficult is it, really, to accept this much criticism of your identity? How do you cope with all the rejection and rather harsh inquiries? Whether or not your L, I couldn't care less; the situation is happening in both ways.

Thanks!  
Last note to a certain someone who keeps complaining about your grammar: Perfect your grammar first yourself. Don't mean any harm. Just a friendly note. : )

Ja.

Dear a.s.h.l.i.u,

It is really difficult to have people criticise me for my identity. But it can't be helped. I allowed an author to use my identity, but only make some minor differences. Just to let people know out there that I am there, and I am watching over them and protecting them from people like Kira. I keep my patience no matter what. I do not get overly bothered by people who are not to friendly. As a matter of fact, I have to deal with them everyday. Keeping patience is the main key, chocolate also helps.

**Reper-**,

**i will know ask you many a question.**

**some are based on curiosity, others have an alternative meaning.**

**1) my did you try to hug Naomi Misora.**

**2)what is your personal opinion of me so far.**

**3)was light real or was he made up.**

**4)why did you change?**

**5) do you know?**

**Reper**

**another note: you already know how i obtained my Linguistic skills.**

**(p.s tell near that the red one is the right one, and tell me his answer back.)**

**(p.p.s tell near the message was from "R")**

Dear Reper,

1) I was happy that she helped me solve the case.

2) You are unique. And you seem to be intelligent.

3) Light kun was real as well. However, he has a much different personality than Light in the story.

4) For many reasons.

5) A few conclusions.

He said thank you R.

**FigureInTheShadows-1. Amaya directed me to it. I read it, discovered the puzzle, and took up the challange.**

**2. No.**

**There are very few things that she and I do not share with each other. It agrivates me that what you said to her in your little private message is now one of them. Especially since it could provide a vital clue to this puzzle of yours. Tell me, "L", what was it exactly that you told her?**

Dear FigureInTheShadows,

If Amaya is not wanting to tell you then neither shall I. It was a message between us. If she wants you to know, then she would let you know. Let me just say that it had to do with Dracula and my past.

**Haku'sBest13-Lots of people have already mentioned it, but I'll type it once more. Beyond Birthday currently has created a fanfiction similar to "Ask L". He's answering questions and whatnot. Do you see this as a threat in some weird way? You won't be reviewing and submitting questions, will you? Also, can I be asked questions too(If you want to)?! **

Dear Haku'sBest13,

Do not worry, I am keeping an eye on that one too.

1) What does your pen name stand for?

2) What made you read this?

**Amaya the Winged Fox-Yay! I'm glad that you asked me some questions. :)**

**1. I just saw the fic while I was browsing through the first page of DN (it seems to have a permanant spot there now since you update so quickly) and thought, "'Ask L'? Oh my- No, it can't be- But what if- No, that's impossi- Oh, what the heck?! This'll probably be interesting! :)"**

**2. lol, thanks for reading my profile! I don't think it's strange at all; I actually think it's awesome. I just wanted to deal with those people who want to go on saying things like, "You're faking!" or "Wow, you're weird." or other things like that before they polluted my inbox with their rants. Luckily, the worst comment I've gotten about it is that I just have a wild imagination. Who knows? Maybe it's just that, maybe it's not. But like I said in my profile, I still think it's cool :).**

**3. Well, I know the L in the book smells like a blend of a deck of cards and watermelon. But since that L isn't you, it isn't what you smell like. To tell you the truth, I haven't gotten a smell from you. I can picture you in my head when I read your answers to our questions in this fic, but there's no smell. I don't know why. The most I get is an extremely faint scent.. peaches?.. I'm not sure. But I don't want to force it, or it might screw up something. So I'll have to get back to you on that. Sorry if it wasn't the answer you were expecting.**

**Thanks again for the questions! Please, feel free to ask me things whenever you feel like it... or anything else you'd like to talk about for that matter. I'll be there to listen :)**

**1) So, the stories on your favorites are part of the puzzle right? If you could tell us, what parts of them are a part of it? Is it the titles, the summaries, the authors, the reviewers (they're all quite popular), the stories themselves, the pattern in that their updated, etc.**

**2) I was wondering, why did you ask Figure and I the same question? If it's because we both asked for questions, why didn't you ask Ice Among Fire that?**

**3) It sort of feels to me like you're pushing the puzzle along a bit... There are some facts that you don't answer, while it's the opposite for others, and you stated the "Dracula" fact without anyone having to ask for it. Could you explain that a bit?**

**4) Oh, what I meant for the bold question was that sometimes you leave a bit of the reviewer's part unbolded, like what you did with all 8 of my questions this time. Just wondering why you do that.**

Dear Amaya the Winged Fox,

1) A character called Alucard is what got my attention. Read his name backwards and you will understand.

2) I ask the same question to most people as it is a sort of investigation.

3) There is a puzzle to this and it has to deal with Dracula. I also threw out another fact before that. Look at the bottom of chapter five, Questions 4.

4) Sometimes I forget to rebold them afterwards.

**666DaKod777-Hello L...um...ok...I was wondering...  
1. If there is a N(Near)and a M (Mello...and Matt i guess) a B and an A...is there a Q? Z? J? W? Ya'know what...im gonna make a new account named Q76.  
2.Whats up with this Twilight bull? Next thing you know theres TwilightKody, TwlightRatio or however you spell it, a TwilghtLamp (is satring to look for random stuff in his room) TwilightDeathnote...forget i said that  
3.So your Birthday is coming up...Who are you gonna invite? Me? pwez?  
4.Seriously forget i said anything about a Death Note**

Dear 666DaKod777,

1. Yes there are.

2. I have no idea.

3. I do not celbrate my birthday.

4. Why?

**-Again-**

**666DaKod777-Hello L...um...ok...I was wondering...  
1. If there is a N(Near)and a M (Mello...and Matt i guess) a B and an A...is there a Q? Z? J? W? Ya'know what...im gonna make a new account named Z76.  
2.Whats up with this Twilight bull? Next thing you know theres TwilightKody, TwlightRatio or however you spell it, a TwilghtLamp (is satring to look for random stuff in his room) TwilightDeathnote...forget i said that  
3.So your Birthday is coming up...Who are you gonna invite? Me? pwez?  
4.Speaking of Birthday, Who would you trust more:Light or BB  
5. Again who would you trust more:Church from Red Vs. Blue, Stewie from Family Guy or The Angry Video Game Nerd?  
6.Seriously forget i said anything about a Death Note**

Dear 666DaKod777,

1,2, and 3 have already been answered.

4. I don't trust either of them.

5. None.

6. Again, why?

**Synonymous Brian-I cant believe Im doing this, but its fun so, whatever XD Raito and you had very similar personalities and you thought in the same way, if Raito had not been Kira and you were not L, do you think you would have truly been friends? And also, I hear that they're making Death Note into an American movie, if that rumor is true, then who do you think would be best at playing your part?**

Dear Synonymous Brian,

I think Light kun and I would have been great work partners, but not great friends. He and I compete to much. Our pride won't let us be friends. I really don't care if a movie is made, and I'm don't care who portrays me.

**LizluvsSpongebob-Hi L! Just thought I'd drop by to tell you that Beyond Birthday has his own Q&A fic up. Are you aware of this already? Apparently it's to 'beat you at you're own game'. Oh and my friend wanted me to tell you that you're hair is awesome! I won't ask for a hug but...can I touch youre hair?  
Liz**

Dear LizluvsSpongebob,

Yes I am aware of it. Why would you want to touch my hair? Please do not touch it.

**Fire's Serenade-Dear L,**

**Mkay. Lets see now...**

**1. If you weren't a genius and Near was in a regular orphanage, would you consider adopting him?**

**2. What would you recommend someone with an inferiority complex coughcoughMellocoughcough do?**

**3. ...Can I hug Watari? I think he needs a hug.**

**Fire's Serenade**

**P.S. ...Beyond Birthday rules!...And Light sucks.**

Dear Fire's Serenade,

1. Maybe.

2. I suggest that they realize that what they are about to do may be dangerous. It's one thing to prove yourself and another to get more attention.

3. Watari is fine with a hug and he thanks you for it.

**Ice Among Fire-**-**grumbles- Sorry! Her name was Mina.**

**Here are you answers...:**

**1. Because I've wondered about them after I finished the entire Death Note series. Usually, I won't shut up about something to my friends until it's all over with. So, your eye brows I would not stop talking about for about a...month, actually. It's quite ridiculous if you think about it. It's just a pet peeve, I guess. -shrugs-  
2. I am so determined to find out if you exist because I am just curious. I hate people who impose to be other people just for the fun of it. It's quite rude. But also, I am very logical. In my mind, saying that you exist is like saying vampires and witches are alive, too. It just seems irrational in many ways.  
3. I am considering it. Why so curious?  
4. I am VERY childish (as you are) and hate to admit that I am wrong. I have had several arguments with my friends where even though I am actually wrong about the topic, I still ramble and bring it up whenever I can to get a chance to prove that I am right. Even though I am downright wrong. It is a very bad habit that I have.  
5. You are giving me absolutely NO proof whatsoever that you in fact are L. The only to options you left for me to choose were: A. Believe that you are who you claim to be...  
OR  
B. Assume that you are an impostor (a very good one, I must say) and say that you are someone who came up with the idea with their friend(s) as a source of enjoyment...  
You already know which one I chose...:D  
6. I never said that I did not like this story. I might have IMPLIED it, but never meant to do so. I am highly amused by it, to be in-fact. I keep responding to you because I refuse to back down. I also use it as a distraction from my homework (I still do it, though.) and the fact that I have to clean my entire house by this Friday.  
7. I think that, well in your case, it would not be possible for you to be based off of the book 'L'. If people never see you except for certain cases, how did this person see you and achieve the information that they needed if you refuse to share? It just doesn't add up...  
And what's with all of the obscure questions? You only gave Amaya the Winged Fox only three! And they were easy! D: Not that I don't enjoy difficult questions...but...never mind. It's not worth my time.  
And I might add that I think that Reper is using an online translator. Just a guess...  
I never asked you to reveal where you were.  
Why not? I get obsessive with certain things as I explained above and this just apparently is one of them. Am I not allowed to express my feelings on a fan fiction? -raises eye brows-**

**She says hello back.**

**Why did you not comment on what my other friend and World Lit. teacher had said? Is it because they are actually true? Just a thought...**

**Yah, yah. I know you won't show your face unless it is absolutely, POSITIVELY necessary. (Hah, hah. You spelled necessary wrong.)**

**With all due respect (I think I'm going to stop this Lemony Snicket crap soon...)**

**British**

Dear Ice Among Fire,

You can express yourself here. And, as I have said before, I am real. I cannot show you a picture or tell you where I am. And I cannot tell you about the other cases I have had. Also, I feel that I should not answer questions that could give my real identity away. So, I am sorry if you do not find all of my information adequate. Just remeber, my life and other lives are at stake. But do not worry, I feel I may be close to the culprit and will obtain that person soon.

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover-Heya! It's me again! So your crush's name is Mina! Intresting! Did you know there is a dude pretending to be Beyond Birthday like your pretending to be L! Strange! Anyways regarding the last aswners you gave I would like to say th following: "And no, I'm not a girl. Whatever could have given you that idea?" I wasn't trying to offend you it just surprised me that's all! Not alot of guys are like ya! "I really wouldn't care. What they do is thier own business. The only time I worry is if they are about to do something to harm someone." lol I would like to here you say that as you walk in on them! lol "I cannot tell you where Near lives. And he really does not like hugs so I would advise against it." Aw! Come on! Who cares if he doesn't like hugs! He's too antisocial he needs a little lovin' in his life! haha! I will find out where he lives! 1 more question: "Are you going to check out the Ask B thing cause I think you should regarding your case - Can I get ahug and no kisses this time!**

Dear Kit-Kat Punk-lover,

I am L. I am not pretending. And yes, I am aware of Beyond Birthday. I am already watching it. And you may have a hug, I guess.

**Matrilineal-hullo. my annoyin' lil' friend (I'm sure you can guess which one I'm talking about) has been pestering me to review here for days. i honestly dunno why, but i thought this'd either get her offa my back, or feed the fire. BUT I HAVE QUESTIONS. :D**

uh. hm. let's see. WAIT. i rly do have a question. hm. german or dutch chocolate? o:  
and i'll be extremely sad if you dun answer. :c  
fo'srsly. I'LL CRY AND CUT MYSELF AND BE SAD AND NEVER SMILE BECAUSE I AM SO EMO IT'S NOT FUNNY BECAUSE I'M DEPRESSED AND CAN'T GET MY HAIR TO DO THAT FLIPPY THING.

Dear Matrilineal,

I like both.

**Iris Noir-Hello L. I'm rather new here, so if I do this wrong please forgive me. Also, if any of my questions have already come up, I apologize, because I've tried to read all of the previous questions, but just do not have the time.**

Alright, first off, Did you ever meet Beyond Birthday? What was your connection to him.

How did you feel when you were brought to Wammy's House? Were you just picked up off the streets by Watari?

Did you ever have meetings with your top successor nominies(Mello, Near), and if so, did you have meetings with any of your other nominies?

I did read that you supposidly had a "crush" on someone, who was it?

What do you do in your life besides detective work?

What's your view on the fan-girl population? (Sorry, just had to ask...)

And, one last question, may I have a hug?

Dear Iris Noir,

I've only seen him briefly.

I was nervous whe i first came to Wammy's. Kind of.

Yes I have.

Read Dracula and you will find out.

I'm always doing detective work.

I really don't care.

Yes, you can have a hug.


	13. Questions 12

**Epsilon Near-Um Hi.. Sorry I'm a little hyper right now so my questions are gona be pretty ramdomish.  
1 have you ever played the sims? have you ever made a sim of yourself?  
2 did you ever have any pets?  
3 what do you prefer, chemistry or pysics?  
4 have you ever been to invernes, scotland?  
5 do you belive in the loch ness monster  
6 have you ever read dirk gentley's holistic detective agentsy?  
7 what detective/mytery books would you suggest?  
8 what is your opinion of the japanese lolotia style of clothing  
9 has any one ever tried to make you fall of your chair (startling you, pushing you, ect)?  
10 you should be ugly with bags under your eyes and messy hair so how the hell do you manage not to be?!  
11 oh and p-please may i h-have a h-hug p-p-please?  
P.S. if you ever change ANYTHING about the way you look i will NOT be happy!  
Kthxbai  
Snuggles!**

Dear Epsilon Near,

1. No.

2. No.

3. Chemistry.

4. Yes, I have.

5. There could be one, but I do not believe there is one.

6. Yes.

7. Good old Sherlock Holmes. I find them to be pretty good.

8. I find it interesting, but a little distasteful.

9. Yes, that would be Mello.

10. I do not know.

11. Yes you can.

What on Earth does snuggles mean?

**Amaya the Winged Fox-It's good to hear from you. Sorry for not reviewing sooner, but SATs stink. I don't have many questions this time, though.**

**1) Are you aware of the Mello, Matt, and Near questionares that popped up around last week? What're ur opinions on them?**

**2) How's ur case going? Feel like you'll be catching that person soon (Any estimates on 'soon')?**

**Oh, and I mostly didn't share because I felt I shouldn't be doing that unless I had your consent. The bruises are healing nicely though, and nothing broke the skin.**

**Kidding! Just a bit of dark humor.**

Dear Amaya the Winged Fox,

1) Yes I am. I am watching them as well.

2) I feel that I am about to catch them by fifty percent.

I would feel better if you keep the information to yourself at this point.

**mangareader1234-L I have a question for you, but first off i don't understand how you can be answering these questions if your dead? Anyway on to my question,but you can answer the other one if you like, when you said you were taking a long time to write this is because you were being held up by a lot of cases i get confused cause aren't you dead, didn't you die in like 2004 or something like that by Rem writing your name down? And if you faked your death then where are you? Sorry if i sound weird it's just i"m really shocked that your doing this when i thought you where dead.**

Dear mangareader1234,

If you read the entire thing, you would understand that I am dead in the book, not in real life. And you cannot know where I am currently.

**OutcastToReality-Hello L,**

**I realize I have already left a comment for your next chapter, but I came up with another question I'm curious for you to answer. And the question is this: Do you believe in life after death? This can be taken in many different ways, from reincarnation to heaven and hell, and I would like to know if you believe in any of these, and if so which and why. It may be that this question is irrelevant, but I felt I must ask it anyway.**

**Thank You,**

**Outcast**

Dear OutcastToReality,

I've never really given a thought about that. I suppose that there may be some sort of life after death. I do not wish to share my beliefs as I do not want to start a sort of religious debate.

**LXZAIDE4EVA-hola L- Yo puedo ablar en espanol tamien. yo tengo mas preguntas para ti.**

**1) qual es tu juego favorito.  
2)proque no te gusta a dormir  
3)que es tu libro favorito  
4)sabes porque B se ve exactamente como tu  
5)una vez en tu vida tenias un mascota  
6)toda via te gusta mina  
pues es todo, y si preguntas, yo soy mexicana. o, y mi prima te dice hola. andale pes, adios L te doy un brazo u te beso adios L**

Dear LXZAIDE4EVA,

1) Any sort of mind game.

2) I like to sleep, I just don't prefer it when I am in the middle of a case.

3) Most likely Sherlock Holmes.

4) BB is not like me.

5) No I have not.

6) Yes.

**Butterfly Will Be Free-Why do bad things happen to good people, and good things happen to bad people?**

-V

Dear Butterfly Will Be Free,

I do not know. But as long as I am around, the good people will have thier justice.

**DadinirT-I usually review once I got an answer back but... This riddle of you the one that you put to: "We've all got our junk". It doesn't matter What he has with him, or the profundity of the well...He just needs something that he could break for the escape...  
Example:  
All he has to do is take out one of the matches.  
He then breaks the match in half.  
He puts the two halves back together again.  
Two half equal one whole.  
He puts this (w)hole up against the wall of the well ...  
and he climbs out of it.  
Someone told me that, with a similar riddle perhaps the same answer applies here, maybe... maybe not...  
Or if I see it as Philosophy manner my answer would be:  
He just need to wake up, lighting the whole well that was deep and smooth as his mind had being until he finally opened his eyes.  
Pardon me for interfere when I was not called for, I shouldn't be so imprudent.**

**DadiniT**

Dear DadinirT,

Very clever. I thought no one would ever get that one. You are correct. I'm really impressed.

**michi-nin-Will you ever comply to answer my question?  
Having seen you previous replies, I suppose not  
Already predicting this, I'll stop  
Though it forever remains burned into my mind  
Do you believe the one you're searching for can be found?  
Or will you fear the darkness?  
You'll fly on and on  
Or lose your way in the storm and come crashing down  
Understand not everyone is perfect  
Do you trust anyone  
Even with this information?  
Surely you would where ever they may be  
In this tainted world we live in  
Remember, though, everything must be at a balance, so it shall be  
Eternally  
L, until next time,**

**michi-nin  
.V**

Dear michi-nin,

I feel your frustration.

Will no one answer a lone voice?

Answer a person that has asked.

Soon there will be a question to answer.

**OutcastToReality-Hello L, it's an honor to finally meet you. This seems very intriguing to me, especially the fact that you aren't making your clues all that obvious. I would like to give cracking this mystery a shot, but I must warn you I don't know near as much background information as I would like to. I have only seen the TV series of Death Note, and know next to nothing about Beyond Birthday, A, or any other part of your past, though I've gathered a little from what I've read here. Before I go further into my little investigation, I'd like to ask a few average questions:**

**1) You said that you had some last words, but they were incoherent. What were these words?**

**2) Right before your death scene, when you were speaking with Light, you mentioned that the two of you would be parting ways soon. Did you guess that he was planning to kill you very soon, or were you referring to simply parting ways?**

**3) How does one get into Wammy's? Again, I have not read or seen anything but the TV series, so I wouldn't know.**

**4) Are girls accepted into the Wammy House? All main characters I got to know that attended were men.**

**5) When I first started reading your column I was confused by the constant questions and references to your 'crush' (Mina, is it?), but I'm beginning to realize that she is part of the bigger picture. I also noticed you revealed your main suspect was female, though this could have been simply to satisfy readers' curiosity. Is your love interest and your prime suspect related in any way?**

**6) Lastly, do you answer ALL questions submitted? I'm assuming so, though I'd hate to assume wrongly and end up making mistakes, like some other commenters have in the past.**

**I appreciate you taking the time to answer my questions, and best of luck with the case.**

**Yours**

**Outcast**

Dear OutcastToReality,

1) "I knew you were Kira. But I lost for now."

2) Yes, I had seen the change and figured it out for myself.

3) They are orphans with exceptional talents.

4) Yes they are.

5) Ah, another great deduction. Yes indeed. You are correct. She is connected to Mina.

6) I only answer those that do not concern my whereabouts.

**DadinirT-Dear L  
Sometimes a riddle could be difficult to reveal.  
I wonder why people think that they are so complex and indecipherable like the simple ones.  
Felt the charming and ingenious behind his own reflexion from the cristal that doesnt lie.  
The noble act is the pure matter with no answer at first sight.  
Same mysticism apply to anyone how would live an undead existence laughing to the so called reality.**

**"Could be possible to find someone how might understand a solite riddle by just seeing through his letters and  
kind masterpiece?"**

**Hm,Talvez sea imposible encontrar alguien con tal caracteristica tan unica yo por mi parte no la he encontrado todavia...**

**All yours DadinirT**

Dear DadinirT,

I'm sure we all have riddles to solve.

Sure as a person always is.

You can never be to sure.

Will is tested in this riddle.

Solve any kind of riddle as much as possible.

This can only be given as a clue.

Yes, it is difficult to find people that oyu need to find only by description.

**Animelover1002-Guess what!I found some dude on here who claims to be Near!I'm not sure if he is or not,though...Now then,for my questions!**

**One,have you ever been to Disneyland(any of them)?If so,what is your favorite ride?**

**Two,why don't you like hugs?(I just wanna know)**

**Three,do you think I am annoying?Please answer this truthfully for I will not be offended.**

**And finally,why won't you answer the questions my friends and I have asked you?I know you are busy,but it takes all of five minutes to do!And I am sorry if I am nagging.**

**Sayonara!waves**

Dear Animelover1002,

No I have not been to Disneyland. Hugging someone makes me feel a little uneasy. No you are not annoying. I will answer them momentarily.

**ChibiPandaChan-You updated. Lovely. It's rather boring without someone to talk to about mind games and such. I had thought that you had maybe left everyone hanging.  
Oh, and how was it odd? You enjoyed it? (insert laughter) You're one of the few people who do, then. Ah, shame, shame. Then figuring out this puzzle shall be rewarding. And both of them appreciate the hint, though are confused.  
(and though you might not really care, I'll say this anyway: I've decided that it doesn't really matter if you are L or not, because that's simply an opinion and it's much more fun just doing this)**

Dear ChibiPandaChan,

I will just leave it at odd as it sort of explains itsself. And if you solve this then it will be rewarding? How is that?

**TenshiOfJustice-TenshiOfJustice**

**Hello again L. I hope you are doing okay.  
I have more questions for you.  
But first i'll answer your questioin first.  
The reason why i read this fan fic is because i read just about anything that interests me or just out of plain curiousity.  
Oh, and, sorry about the 'did ou feel pain when you were dying' question, of course you must have felt it. My apologies.  
Now, onto my questions.  
1) What's your favourite type of ice cream?  
2) What's your favourtite colour?  
3) Do you believe in ghosts/spirits?  
4) Have you done anything bad when you was a child, getting yourself into trouble basically?  
5) What are your views on Amane Misa?  
6) What were your views on Beyond Birthday before her started killing? And what were your views on him when he started killing?  
7) How many types of Martial Arts do you know? Which one is your favourite?  
And, if you don't mind, but, my neice has a question for you too.  
ShiroHikari  
Um, hello L. um, sorry if my speling isn't very good.  
Would you plese anser some of my questions for me?  
1) Do you like cake? What's your favrite flaver?  
2) Can i plese give Mr Watari a hug? he reminds me of my grandad tee hee.  
3) How old are you? I'm eight now yay and TenshiOfJustice (my auntie) is sixten haha.  
4) um, my auntie asked you if you could give me a hug in her last review, and you didn't give me one, i was a bit sad about this, um, could i plese have a hug Mr L?  
Well that's all for now, thank you L.  
Sincerely yours.  
TenshiOfJustice and ShiroHikari. x**

Dear TenshiOfJustice,

1) I like vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry.

2) White

3) No

4) Once or twice.

5) Misa seems to be an okay person. She just needs to give people thier space. And she does not seem to know how to love really.

6) I thought he was okay before he started killing. When he started tpo, then I realized that he was probably trying to destroy my name and reputation because he wasn't as close to becoming my successor.

7) I know several and my favorite is capoeira.

Dear ShiroHikari,

1) I like cake and my favorite is strawberry shortcake.

2) He has no objections to a hug, so yes you may.

3) I am twenty nine.

4) Yes, you may have a hug this time.

**The Fictlizuh-Wow. It's L. I must say I'm impressed...I must... Anyway, to the interrogation!  
1:As Mr. Rivers, or Near once said, you only accept a case for the thrill value. Would you accept one such as a crazed arsonist attacking random sites, or possibly a rogue spy selling secrets to foreign nations?  
2: What was so special about the BB murders to you?  
3: Would you accept a case depending on the sum of money you were being offered?  
4: Does that rare anomaly you call "Justice" make you feel special?  
With a smart-alec look on my face, The Fictlizuh**

Dear The Fictlizuh,

1. Yes I would.

2. I knew of BB as he was a resident of the Wammy's.

3. No I wouldn't.

4. In a way, yes.

**toya1255-I'm latinoamerican. Mas exactamente de centro america. El salvador. Alguna otra pregunta? Es tu turno de preguntar!! xD**

Dear toya1255,

1) Have you ever traveled anywhere at all?

**Right Is Never Wrong-Ashi: -rolls on floor laughing- he actually got your cat thing!  
Alanna: Screwed us up :P  
Ashi: -Still laughing-  
Alanna: Breath Ashi breath  
Ashi: Okay okay i'm good :P craving chocolate but good :P  
Alanna: Right :P  
Ashi: So you wanted to know about my pwnsome pen name? Truth be told...was the first thing that came to my head :P Yeah most people would choose something different off the top of there head (if that makes any sense...) but hey as I've probably already demonstrated...i'm not exactly like other people hell i'm only here for pure amusement :P  
Alanna: Fanfiction is good for that :P  
Ashi: Damn right! When I actually attempt to write something that doesn't involve being lazy...that ends up on fictionpress :P  
Alanna: Question cause I have a cat...if you strap the toast directly onto the cats back they can't lick it off so how dose that work?...mind you i've tried :P got really bored one day...  
Ashi: Must have been what i was uncontus...  
Alanna: Nah that was when I drugged you to get you to sleep...shortly before the chair thing..  
Ashi: Ah makes sense..  
Alanna: and seriously you don't want to know about the chair thing L...or do you :P  
Ashi: L do you watch Dr. Who?  
Alanna: Do you have any idea if Ashi's insane or not?  
Ashi: according to my dad, i'm not insane...insane people scare the crap outa him...course I scare him...  
Alanna: Your dad OBVIOUSLY needs stronger glasses...  
Ashi: Whatever...  
Alanna: cause I can't think of anything else...and cause Ashi's inching closer and closer to the Halloween candy and I'm not so sure if there'll be any left FOR halloween after she's through, we should probably go...  
Ashi: :P Sugar :P**

Dear Right Is Never Wrong,

Cats have been known to pull thing off thier backs without help. Has your cat ever lost its collar before? And in any case, the cats that were used in the experiment were grouped together. So they ate the toast of each others backs. I do not watch Dr. Who. And I do not want to know about the chair thing. Also, I do not believe Ashi is insane. Maybe a little different, but not insane.

**666DaKod777-Hey L! I have two questions and to apologize about my usage of space.  
1. I was on YouTube listening to Your theme B and Billy in Despair and all of a sudden I see a message from "Kira" talking about the Manga Murders. I searched it up and people are being murdered by a real live Kira whos calling card is a note saying "I am Kira." You said before that you were working on a case. Are you working on the Manga Murders?  
2. On a lighter note, Do you like SilentReaper (M.L.E.) DeathNote comics?**

Dear 666DaKod777,

1. Yes I am.

2. I have no idea what that is.

**we've all got our junk-Well. I will admit that I am not L, and I myself, am not very good at riddles but i'll give it a shot. Hm...Are the matches more important than the cigarettes? And if not, are they of equal importance?  
Have any questions for me?  
(by the way, I'll know if you googled the answer to my riddle)**

Dear we've got all our junk,

The matches are not important. But DadinirT has already solved the riddle for you.

**Sakura910-Dear Sakura910,**

**1) What made you read this story?**

**2) Why is my pen name important?**

**Something along those lines yes. You are on the right track. There is one last part to my name. And I must say, you are frightfully close.**

**Dear L,**

**1) At first I was just reading, and it was entertaining and L is my favorite Death Note character so it's nice to be able to speak with that character, especially if they are real. As you know I didn't start asking questions until later, when I realized this was a puzzle and not just ask questions and get answers, so I began to ask so I could try and solve it. Because I really do love puzzles, as well as solving things. I'm trying to better any skills that I have. Also I'm always looking for mental stimulus because everything around me seems so boring and mundane, and there's nothing to challenge me. When I saw this was a puzzle and that it caused to think it gave me something to do, some reason to use my brain besides just mostly turning it off against the inane drivel around me. I apologize if I sound cruel, it's just that there isn't really anything interesting or challenging around me and so this is, well for lack of a better word- fun.**

**2) Well since that was the first thing I noticed that made me realize this was a puzzle I tried to figure it out from my first question, which you said was correct but that there was more. So basically I have just been trying to figure out the rest of the name since I was the one who figured out what the first part meant, it would be nice to see it through. Or at least try and push my brain past it's normal limits since I'm not usually tested to have to do things like this, so I'd like to get into high gear.**

**Sorry, those were long answers. There is more to it still? Hm, I'll have to think about it, and get back to you on that.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu,  
Sakura910**

Dear Sakura910,

Good luck.

**Raven-hearted-Luci-Smart answers as usual hm.  
I had guessed u already used that play but did you ever think if you didn't tell Light you where L and somehow tricked him into telling you he was Kira would work? Tho it might have been difficult... sorry I'm not coming up with amazing questions I'm just not that smart. Say you where lonely huh? well I know how you feel. Out of curiosity how did your parents die exactly? I can see how this question may be uncomfortable therefore you don't have to answer.**

Dear Raven-hearted-Luci,

I will not answer the last question. And yes, if I didn't tell Light kun who I was, maybe it would have worked. But I was trying to use a different approach.

**xXxIchigoBeyondxXx-Im sorry, lovemuffin, but i have to side with the many others that indeed do think that you are an imposter...first, you mispelt the name of Dracula's author, typing his first as Brom rather than Bram. You stated earlier that you do type fast and therefor, have an amount of typos, however, the letter "o" and the letter "a", the two mispelt characters, are far away from each other on the keyboard, and on top of that, you are one of the 98.36 percent of people that looks at the screen when you type, showing that you should immeadiatley notice any typo you create. Plus, the girl you had an attraction to introduced this book to you, therefore, the authors name should be clear to you. I've found you out, lovemuffin. and now i have som q's for you that deserve well reasoned answers, and not half assed ones.**

**1.) Your hair looks positively soft...may i muse it? oh well too late, lovemuffin ;)  
2.) Why request a hug when you could have a kiss? Can i have the honor of your lips gracing my cheek? Pwees lovemuffin? Pwees? Glomps you (HAHA U SHALL NEVAH GET ME OFFA U NOW!)  
3.) If a female posessed all of the qualities you look for in a woman, you were 100 percent poitive yo could trust her, and she worked in a similar field of work as you, so that being with you couldn't harm her, would you consider having a relationship with her? why are why not? I WANT AN ACTUAL ANSWER, LOVEMUFFIN  
4.) You are awfully cute for a grown man, Lovemuffin Rubs cheek against you (TEEHEEZ)  
5.) If you could choose what gender children you had, which would you prefer? NO LAME ANSWERS, LOVEMUFFIN  
6. Do i frighten you, lovemuffin?  
thats it! plz answer me, lovemuffin! I LOVE YOU XOXO**

Dear xXxIchigoBeyondxXx,

How very forward you are. And do refrain from calling me lovemuffin. It's very degrading.

1. Please do not touch me.

2. You may not have a kiss. And I most likely will not kiss you.

3. I do not think that I will fall in love again. I have all ready fallen in love once, and it probably won't happen again.

4. Do not refer to me as cute. And do not rub against me.

5. Any would be nice.

6. No. You do not frighten me. As a matter of fact, I was about to call you out...Beyond Birthday. I wondered when you would show up.

**LizluvsSpongebob-aw! come on! let me touch your hair just once! PLEASE?! ur being mean 2 me...**

Dear LizluvsSpongebob,

Would you be satisfied with a hug instead?

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover-Ya! I thoguth you left us forever because of all those bad reveiwers! :D That B.B. thing is awsome! I love B.B.! What do you think about that! O.K. questions!  
1. Has Light ever tried to rape you o.O?  
2. Has B.b. ever tried to rape you o.O?  
3. Has Mello, Matt and Near ever tried to rape you o.O?  
Why am I asking this? Because I had a horrible nightmare that they all did! Well the B.B.XL one was pretty cool.  
May I have a hug?  
Byez!**

Dear Kit-Kat Punk-lover,

I have never been raped and no one has ever tried to rape me before. After that dream, no hug for you. I do not want bad ideas to get into your head.

**xXxIchigoBeyondxXx-yeah um, not to poop on your parade or anything, but HAHAH A DIDN'T HAVE SHINIGAMI EYES! THAT WAS BEYOND BIRTHDAY! sorry L xD**

Dear xXxIchigoBeyondxXx,

Obviously you haven't read the whole thing. So, do not yell out something until you have read something thorougly. Oh, and there is a reason I spelled Brom wrong. In case you were wondering.

Until next time,

L


	14. Questions 13

**EowynsPen-Hello L! Oh, and as for all of you who think me as gullible or a fool for calling him "L", I would like to say that your constant nagging at him to prove he's L is super annoying and really boring. Who cares? This is FANFICTION, people, the place where dreams come true (cue for sappy music to play) anyways, this is a place for people who are bored to come together and be random and express themselves.**

**Okay. Sarcasm-filled rant is over. I am calm.**

**So, L, here are my questions.  
1. What were you really thinking while you were standing out on the roof in the rain, listening to the bells?  
2. Have you ever had to fake your death? I bet that you have, considering you being the world's three greatest detectives. How many times, may I ask? Only I am comparing how many times different people have "died", whether real or faked, and I think that you would be a nice inclusion to this. So far in the running are Ancksunamoon and Imhotep from The Mummy, Daine from the Tamora Pierce books, and Sethos from the Amelia Peabody series by Elizabeth Peters (or Barbara Mertz or Barbara Michaels, whichever you prefer. Great books, by the way. You should read them.)  
3. Isn't it a little obvious that Near (Nate) would be a better successor than Mello, (Mihael) just by their names? I mean, L, N, M? Little obvious...  
4. This woman you are searching for, she is either the mysterious Mina or connected in some way to her, is she not? I have suspected that ever since you said that Mina was your crush.  
5. Have you ever read The Hobbit by J.R.R. Tolkein? It's perhaps my favorite book, neck and neck with Crocodile on the Sandbank by Elizabeth Peters. By the way, even though I've said it before, if you haven't read the Amelia Peabody mysteries (starting with Crocodile on the Sandbank) then you really should. I think you'd like Amelia's deducting. Heck, I can even see you liking Sethos, even though he's usually the "bad guy". Although he first appears in book 3, and we only really meet him in book 4, but still, I think you'd like them.  
6. Having read this entire fic so far, from your answers I have deduced that you are a lot like me, in the way you think and what you reveal. I find this very interesting. Also, I have caught myself often subconsciously doing the little thing you do in playing with my lower lip with my thumb when in thought.  
7. So, I take it your birthday is on Halloween? Interesting. Another little fact about you that I've learned.  
8. Could you please tell Watari that I think he is extremely amazing and deserves several thousand medals?  
9. I look forward to your answers to these questions. You sound like someone I could actually have an intelligent conversations with  
10. Do you believe in magic? Or do you just wish not to think of it as magic always adds too much confusion in any equation?  
11. If you have any questions for me, please feel free to ask anything you like, just as long as it isn't the same boring ones you've asked everyone so far. I actually want to know what you want to know about me. It would be nice if we could be sort-of friends. And pay no attention to my half-rant at the start. I was in a mood.  
With all due respect,  
EowynsPen**

Dear EowynsPen,

1. I was thinking on how I spent my life. I figured that I would not be alive in the next few hours and so, I reflected on my loss.

2. Yes I have fakes my death at least five times. And I have read the books so I understand.

3. You mean L,M,N. I figured that Near would be a better choice, but honestly, they work better together.

4. No, she is not the one I am looking for. But she is connected to this case on a more indirect level.

5. I have when I was little. And yes, I like her books too.

6. Ah, it is but a thinking habit of mine.

7. It's nothing special.

8. I'm pretty sure he already has a lot of medals, but he thanks you anyway.

9. I look forward to talking t you some tim as well.

10. I do not really believe in magic.

11. I'm currently in a tight spot. Do you know anything of the Manga Murders?

**hikarugirl-Hello again!**

**This time I want to know a few things:**

**1) How many languages do you speak?  
2) Have you ever come to Spain?  
3) Have you ever come to Argentina?  
4) If I told you that I know exactly who is the one you are in love with, would you try to stop me? Believe me, I know. Seriously...**

Dear hikarugirl,

1) Quite a few really.

2) Yes.

3) Yes.

4) Everyone basically knows now. But I would rather you keep it to yourself if you please.

**Amaya the Winged Fox-Je suis desole pour ma francais, je suis seulement dans les francais deux. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de questions maintenant, sauf ceux-ci.**

**1) Es-tu heureux tu fais d'autres vouloir etre des inspecteurs aussi?**

**2) cousin ou cousine?**

**3)Mes amies et moi avons une soiree pour tu anniversaire! pas une question, je sais...**

**J'espere tu es heureux! :)**

**p.s.: Comment est ma francais?**

Dear Amaya the Wingd Fox,

1) Yes I am.

2) Depends, boy or girl.

Your french is okay, but you may need to work on it a little more.

**OutcastToReality-Dear L,**

**Yes, I know this is my third comment in nearly 3 days, but I find this quite addicting, so forgive me. I have two things to say:**

**(1) Just a quick riddle for you. A man is found dead, alone in a cabin in the middle of the freezing mountains. He has a huge wound in his torso, and a large puddle of water beside him. How did he die? It's very simple, I just enjoy that one for some reason.**

**(2) I've been meaning to ask you if you have any questions for me, but kept forgetting until just now. Is there anything you wish to know?**

**Thank you so much,**

**-Outcast**

Dear OutcastToReality,

1) The man was killed by an icicle. The water on the floor was the icicle now melted.

2) Why would you choose the pen name OutcastToReality? It's rather interesting.

**Emperor Lelouch Vi Britanna-Hehe alright then though you have proved many times over you are in fact L, I now have a riddle to see if your smart as the true L. You wake up and the paint is pealing, the curtains are gone. and all the water is boiling, what do you do?**

Dear Emperor Lelouch Vi Britanna,

Hahaha. I remember this one. Before I give the answer however, I want to see if someone else can figure this out. The person is DadinirT if you want to know.

**OutcastToReality-Dear L,**

**I have researched all I can on the Manga Murders, and though I don't have quite as much information as I would have liked, I am satisfied for the time being. What many do not realize, is the note found near the body of the most infamous victim (the victim left with only torso and thighs) is indeed spelled more correctly than most think. If my research tells me right, then that note actually implies the killer behind this female, confirming my beliefs that the suspect you are hunting is most likely the new 'Kira', if you wish to call her that at this point. Another conclusion I have drawn is that so far, these killings are done rather by someone slightly hesitant to attract too much attention, or it is a taunt of mockery, a challenge if you will. I'm leaning more toward the latter, for if this person were hesitant to attract attention they wouldn't have killed their most infamous victim in such a symbolic spot, near the highest point in the town the murder took place. The highest point would most likely symbolize God, or heaven, thus inferring this person believes Kira is of divine rights. If this whole fiasco is indeed a sort of sick challenge invitation, you don't need to be told that it is almost positively directed at you, L. It may also be a threat, a show of what she is capable of by the mangled remains of the victim, or merely a test of her power, much like what Light did. To me, all this deduces to two things: There is indeed a most likely female serial killer on the loose going by the name 'Kira', and she knows you're out there. Prepare for the battle to begin again, Ryuuzaki.**

**-Outcast**

Dear OutcastToReality,

Very well thought of. As a matter of fact that is exactly what's going on. I'm glad that you are paying attention to this case. However, do not involve yourself entirely. I fear that anyone that has come in contact with me at all may all be in danger. There is a thirty percent chance that she may very well be near me. I may have to go back into hiding again and if that happens, I will have to remove myself from here as soon as possible. I am preparing myself for a war that may go far beyond anything I have done before.

**TenshiOfJustice-TenshiOfJustice**

**Ohayou-gozaimasu L-san.  
First of all, i'd like to thank you for answering ShiroHikari's questions and for the hugs both you and Watari-san gave her, i must say, that certainly brigtened the birthdays girls day up, so, i thank you. *bows* Also, i'm quite surprised that i'm not the only person out there who likes the colour white, ha ha, how strange.  
Anyways, time for my questions.  
1) Are you aware that Beyond Birthday has created a fan fic similar to this one?  
2) Everyone thinks Matsuda is an idiot, but surely he must have some strenghts, what do you think of Matasuda, L?  
3) How is your case going? Are you close into finding whoever it is your looking for? I wish you the best of luck.  
4) Heh, what are your views on me so far? Please be honest for i will not be offened.  
5) If i may ask, what was your first word? ^_^  
6) Has Mello/and/or/Matt played any tricks/pranks on you?  
7) What type of music do you listen to? Any opera at all?  
8) Could i please ask Watari this question, but, if not, feel free to answer it for him. But, was L a trouble maker at all, was he kind and polite, or was he quiet and shy?  
Well, that's pretty much it, thank you very much L, i hope to see your next chapter very soon, and the best of luck in your search. Until then, goodbye L. x**

Dear TenshiOfJustice,

1) Yes I am and I keep a close eye on it at all times.

2) I believe Matsuda has a lot of potential. He is very loyal and has a superb sense of justice. He also is a very likable person despite the fact that he tends to not get the point of things.

3) My case is starting to get dangerous now. But that means I am getting closer.

4) I think that you are pretty intelligent.

5) I do not know. Watari often jokes with me and tells me it was probably "cake."

6) Tried but none have succeeded.

7) Yes, as a matter of fact I like opera. I also like classical music.

_Dear TenshiOfJustice,_

_Ryuzaki has always been known to try and steal cake and sweets from the kitchen when he was little. It got so bad that I had to start monitoring him every time he left the room by himself. But other than that, he has never been a real big trouble maker. Well, until next time, goodbye._

_Watari_

**Animelover1002-*smiles*I'm glad;I thought you would say "yes".Like I have told Near,you should diffenently go one if you don't want to go with all the other people around,rent the park(s) I'm sorry that I keep annoying you with my questions about the email.**

**If you had three wishes,what would they be?I don't know why I'm asking this,it just popped into my head!**

**Sayonara!Oh and warning,my friends and I ARE going to wish you happy birthday when it comes,so prepare!**

**P. matter what you answered,you'll still be MY friend,even if i'm not yours.*smiles*Good-bye.**

Dear Animelover1002,

If I had three wishes, I would wish for world peace, people to be better, and strawberry shortcake.

**VampronicWolf13-Hello L-san.  
Just Three questions and an answer.  
is your favorite animal?  
you had to choose,which one:Vampires or Werewolves?  
qualities really stick out to you from Matt,Mello,and Near?  
(A)The reason people wish to hug you so much is that more likely than not,it was the only way for them to react to "seeing" their favorite,or one favorite,anime ,or your just plain cute.**

Dear VampronicWolf13,

1. I'm not sure.

2. I'll humor you and say both.

3. Near is really calm adn thinks things through. Mello will do anything to achieve what needs to be done. And Matt has both of the traits combined and will do whatever it takes to save someone.

**Butterfly Will Be Free-Have you ever read Crime and Punishment by Fyodor Dostoyevsky? If so, what is your view/opinion on the argument about criminals and their "right to crime" and people's position in society that Porfiry Petrovich brings up when talking to Raskolnikov about the article that he (Raskolnikov) wrote for The Weekly Leader?**

**Also, if you have read it, what is your opinion on the entire book in general?**

**-V**

Dear Butterfly Will Be Free,

Yes I have. People do not have a right to crime. They may make that choice, but they do not have a right to it.

**Mary Magdalena-Below is a list of extremely odd names that I would like you to read over. Please assign a gender to each individual name. (I might name my future child one of these.)**

**1. Bride Brigade  
2. Heaven Heresy  
3. Ocelot Orifice  
4. Haunt Haven  
5. Vehement Vessel  
6. Degrade Descent  
7. Wedding Woe  
8. Cathedral Catalyst  
9. Dame Decay  
10. Hollow Hero  
11. Guitar Gilded  
12. Decadence Dame  
13. Joust Jargon  
14. Death Decade  
15. Fable Forlorn  
16. Fable Fuse  
17. Armada Arcane  
18. Saint Sentiment  
19. Tyrant Trinity  
20. Nomad Nostalgia  
21. Paragon Pestilence**

**I know this is really weird, but I just want to know which names from the aforementioned list would be better feminine or masculine, in your opinion. As you may have already guessed, they are inspired and derived from 'Beyond Birthday'. (I'm going to post this on the 'Interview With Beyond Birthday' too.)**

Dear Mary Magdalena,

1. feminine

2. feminine

3. masculine

4. feminine

5. masculine

6. masculine

7. feminine

8. feminine

9. feminine

10. masculine

11. masculine

12. feminine

13. masculine

14. masculine

15. feminine

16. feminine

17. masculine

18. feminine

19. masculine

20. masculine

21. feminine

**Captain Blubear-Snuggles is one of my ways of saying bye whitch i put after KthxBai whenever i can be bothered, so basically i'm saying  
ok thanks bye, hugs.  
what is you opinyon on cats, by the way? and what would you do f some one changed all your sweets for suger free versions? and have you EVER been on a shuger high? i mean you eat more sweets than possibely heathy yet you are the calmest person ever and give me a lieter of cola, a cople of chocolates and a handfull of suger cubes and i'm asking a manga character his opinion on CATS, for petes sake!  
oh and can i have another hug?  
Kthxbai  
snuggles**

Dear Captain Bluebear,

I think that cats are fine. My reasoning level would drop by at least twelve percent. And yes you can have a hug.

**Right Is Never Wrong-Ashi: YES SOMEONE SMART (ish...) DOSN'T THINK I"M INSANE!  
But he dosn't watch Dr. Who so i'm ignoring you now!  
Alanna: It might have been in your best interests to say you HAVE watched Dr. Who...esspecialy now that it's like 12 in the morning and she opperating on heavy ammounts of sugar, caffeine and lack of sleep...  
Ashi: SQUIEERL!  
Alanna: Cats don't eat toast...duh :P so your theroy dosn't work...and no a hungry cat won't eat toast...**

Dear Right Is Never Wrong,

I fear that you are wrong with cats not eating toast. A stray cat will eat anything that it can in order to survive. Even toast. A house cat will not as it is not worried about food. The house cat knows that food will be available whenever it wishes to eat. Therefore it most likily will not eat toast. And I have also known cats to steal bread from bakers that display thier breads outside thier shops.

**216596-I have a riddle for the L!  
If you do not wish to answer, don't... (Though that would be saying I win. JUST ACCEPT YOUR MOOSEY FATE!)**

**We've followed since your birth,  
We'll stand with you at Deaths berth.  
You are the foundation, on which we stand,  
Are we truly yours to command?  
We can fly,  
We can swim,  
We can't truly die.  
We've been mentioned many a time in ancient lore,  
We, in many religions, lie at their core.  
We both tire and comfort man,  
Tell me this riddle if you can**

Dear 216596,

I believe the answer is 'God.'

**Reper-what percentage is your suspicion of me L?**

**R**

Dear Reper,

Two percent.

**we've all got our junk-Oh. Sweet, that makes sense. I wont claim to be particularly good at riddles because I'm not. I just know a few good haven't asked me any questions. Are you avoiding my riddle?**

Dear we've all got our junk,

I am not avoiding your riddle. And Mello wants to humorously add his own reasoning. He says that the man was Gepetto and Pinnochio killed him and that the wood shavings were from when he was made. I do believe that is not the answer and that is more of a joke.

**The Fictlizuh-Hello, L. I have returned once more for some good ol' Q-and-A.  
#1:I have a theory. It's a bit out there, but I believe in it. As you have said, your inconvenient death was only a ruse. By now, most people have learned of your identity as L Lawliet. I believe this title is but an alias within an alias. If that was your real name, wouldn't someone have tracked you down by now?  
#2:At first, I honestly didn't give a flying fed about your love life with "Minna", but my few friendly assets have urged me to ask you. I've read Bram Stoker's "Dracula", what does it have to do with her?  
#3:Faking a death is like saying you're an alien:It must be spread slowly or it won't be believed. But your death was witnessed by the whole team. You were buried in a coffin and be blunt, how'd you pull it off?  
With a hockey mask covering his smirk, The Fictlizuh**

Dear The Fictlizuh,

1: Impressive thinking, but I will not say if you are right or not as it may endanger me.

2: Quite a bit.

3: Ah, that shall remain a secret as it may work to my advantage again.

**toya1255-ah! Hehehe...si, he viajado antes. A mis 15 años viaje a U.S.A. xD**

Dear toya1255,

Interesting. Why would you come to America?

**OutcastToReality-Dear L,**

**So I am correct in assuming Mina is involved with your prime suspect? With your suspect being female and Mina obviously being female as well I believe Mina may indeed BE your suspect. If that is true, I can only imagine how strange it must be to suddenly have an emotional attachment involved with a case. I was skimming back over some previous entries and I noticed you said there was something important about the fact that both you and Light Yagami died at the hands of a Shinigami. Are you inferring there is a Shinigami involved with this case as well? Other viewers have confirmed that you are working on the Manga Murders, which appear to be a vague mimicry of the Kira Killings. I should research those some more before I propose any more of my theories though. But I must say, just to get this thought out onto the field, that if a Shinigami WERE involved, that would mean the use of another Death Note... Just an idea.**

**Thank You-**

**Outcast**

Dear OutcastToReality,

In an indirect way, yes. I believe that shinigami may be involved this time, but in a different way. And yes, maybe there is another Death Note in this world, but I doubt it. And Mina is not my suspect.

**LizluvsSpongebob-Yes! thank u so much! *hugs* you're just so adorable! why don't you like people to be affectionate towards you? don't you like girls being all over you? and i want some REAL answers okay? Love ya!  
*Liz***

Dear LizluvsSpongebob,

I get suspicious when people try to show me alot of affection. And I do not like girls being all over me as it feels awkward to be surrounded by alot of people.

**KakureteiruTantei-hello 'L', sorry in advance if i say something wrong, i'm woke up and hour ago and i'm a bit grouchy.**

**I've been taking on that little mystery a while now, in fact before i even registered for this site.**

**1. You're looking for your crush aren't you?  
am i right on that  
of the reasons you have Hellsing in your favourites list is because of the fact your crush is named after a Dracula character (Mina)and that alucard backwards is dracula.  
Am i close on that**

**that's is about as far is i went.  
I'm not going to ask 'are you really L' because i have my own proof.**

**these are just for kicks  
1. have you watched any detective anime before  
2. do you have a favourite novel  
3. if i'm wrong with the above questions then why did you start this story?**

**any questions for me?**

**that's about it, sorry if i upset you in any way, but like i said before i'm sleepy and this is my first actual review as a member.**

Dear KankureteiruTantei,

1. No, I am not. I know where she is.

2. No I have not watched detective anime before.

3. Yes, Sherlock Holmes.

4. To find someone.

Yes. Why would you choose to ask me questions?

**WinterTopaz-Dear L-chan  
First off I would like to say just howw awesome you are ^^ And in one of the chapters when kisa sohma cookie asked if you were a pervert you replied "No. The likelyhood of me being a pervert is about 5 percent" But I read somewhere that when you say a percentage like 3 percent or 5 percent it is usually in the high ninties. Heehee :P. Anyways I have a few more questions...  
1)What's your favorite type of cookie?  
2)How do you feel about BB/L yaoi fanfics (I won't lie, I'm kinda fond of them)  
3)What's your favorite non-opera song?  
Thank you! (kisses you on cheek ^^)  
-WinterTopaz **

Dear WinterTopaz,

1. Chocolate chip.

2. I do not really care for them.

3. "Lacrymosa" from Evanescnece. Matt showed it to me and it kind of touched me.

Blushes after kiss on cheek.

**-Again-**

**WinterTopaz-I'm sorry but I have another question, What are some of your pet peeves?**

Dear WinterTopaz,

My pet peeves are when I have to repeat myself constantly, be nice to people I really do not want to be nice to, and not having sugar around.

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover-Ya! I thought you dided o.O Aw no hug :( I can't help what I dream XD Anyway that whole ask Near thing Animelover1002 mentioned...It's me! Lol i kidnapped near! hahahaha and you said he was hard to find! Anyway my questions are...  
your trying to solve the manga murders eh. Is it as difficult as the Kira case?  
2. Is this mina involved with it at all? I have a feeling she is.  
3. A hug?  
4. If you are really alive in real life is Watari?  
Bye!**

Dear Kit-Kat Punk-lover,

1. Indeed it is.

2. In a more indirect way, yes.

3. I suppose so.

4. Yes he is.

**-Another Note-**

I wish to thank the people who have wished me a happy birthday. I do not celebrate it though, but I appreciate it. Thank you.


	15. A Quick Note

**Dear viewers,**

**I will not answer questions for the moment. This is only temporary as I still have to catch the person here. I'm sorry for the inconvienece, but this is to make sure that everyone is in safe hands. I will get back to answering questions as soon as I possibly can.**

**Sincerely, **

**L**


	16. All Is Revealed

**Dear viewers,**

**I have successfully solved the case. It was thanks to the help of some of the viewers here that helped me through this case. I'm very proud of all of you. Every one of you have a unique way of thinking. And through that, I was able to gain more ideas and information. **

**To those of you who are wondering what Mina has to do with this I shall explain. Mina is dead and has been dead for years. However, her personal belongings held several pieces of evidence that were carefully hidden. There is also proof that she was indirectly invovled as she herself did not have a clue that she was being a carrier pigeon, so to speak. It was her cousin who had long ago set up a secret society amongst his friends called the Manga Murderers. While the name was comical, it was a higher criminal organization. Men that were wealthy and good friends with her cousin would gather together and devise plans on getting money so that they could build a certain empire of thier own. They would meet in Belgium to discuss new tactics and carry put thier plans from afar whilw having soild alibies. Each friend having his or her own company in Belgium, it was easy to say that they had meetings and so on, so that no one would question them. As for the bodies found in the freezer, I suspect them to be friends of Mina's cousin that had to be silenced for some reason. A confession from Mina's cousin told me that he even had to kill Mina in order to make sure messages were not going to reach me. And so, for the crimes he has commited, he was sentenced to death.**

**I cannot reveal all of the details as this is still a case. While the muderers have been found, I am not certain if all of them have been found. I also do not know if there will not be anyone else following in thier footsteps. There are still several pieces missing. Like who was killed and what kind of empire were they trying to build? But for now it is safe to say that it was solved.**

**Thank You Everyone,**

**L**


	17. Facts

**Some fun facts-**

**1. For the last time, I hate socks.**

**2. For those that keep asking, I do not wear underware unless I am keeping watch on someone. Like I did with Light kun.**

**3. I like strawberries the most.**

**4. Mello, Matt, Near, and I are not gay.**

**5. I like animals unless they keep making noise. **

**6. I like mystery books.**

**7. I am not fond of fangirls.**

**8. I found out that crouching helps me think better when I was eight.**

**9. In the span of two years, I will have gone around the world at least twelve times, if not more.**

**10. I enjoy puzzles and mind games.**

**11. I get nervous when people want to hug me.**

**12. I have been to twenty cosplays while being on a case.**** It was when I had the tables turned on me and someone handcuffed me that I decided to send other people there instead of me. It's alot better than trying to get away from a fangirl. **

**13. I appear more in the public then one can imagine. I just tend to not stick out as much and I disguise myself. So don't even think of trying to find me.**

**14. I do not like Misa and would prefer to be in a room all day with Matsuda then her. At least he does what I say.**

**15. I've never done drugs. I've been asked this before.**

**16. For some reason people keep asking me this, but I am still a virgin to those of you who asked.**

**17. I do not mistreat Watari. I respect him alot and would never think of hurting him.**

**18. I am not in love nor ever was in love with Naomi Misora.**

**19. If I found a Death Note, I would destroy it. No good can come from it.**

**20. I am not very religious.**

**21. I do not like onions. **

**22. I do not think of Light kun as a friend. He is more like a rival.**

**23. I definantly like girls, especially brunettes.**

**24. I prefer cake to all other forms of sweets. And yes, I eat normal food as well.**


End file.
